<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking out of the Toolshed by Seal_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970357">Breaking out of the Toolshed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter'>Seal_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse worse than cannon, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Death, Apathy, BAMF Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Character Bashing (Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly Weasley), Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dysphoria, Good Dark Side, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mentions of Blood, OOC characters, Oral Sex, Pain, Reference To Suicidal Thoughts, Referenced violence, Rituals, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, botched ritual mentioned, fully sane Tom, ligillemency, more tags to come, unforgivables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Harry was not exactly filled with knowledge or given anything that could actually help him in his controlled life.  So what would happen if Harry finally saw that he was just a tool, left in a cold dark shed? What would happen if he wanted answers? Why was his life so carefully controlled? He couldn’t be the only tool in the shed right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BooksToMonitor, Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Tags - Angst, Implied/Referenced Child abuse, child abuse, animal death</p><p>Edited for typos and added somethings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All the anger from the last few years bled away when Harry put his quill to parchment.  Two hours from now he would board the train to go “home”.  Another year wasted, another life gone, and another summer of pain to look forward to.  He wrote fast, neat and even, now that his hand did not shake.  He was not sure his letter would be answered, but he would be damned if he did not at least try.  His will for everything now totally shattered, he had nothing left but this shoestring of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Several Weeks Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort shifted in his throne-like chair, perusing the Daily Prophet.  He was just about to toss the paper into the fireplace, when he felt a nudge in his very soul. He learned long ago never to underestimate that little bit of fate.  He flipped the pages of the many sections he usually didn’t read until his eyes landed on the second to last page.  The Classified/Personal section.  He skimmed over various letters for selling old and used items of little to no magical value, passed over the properties section and looked at the very slim personals section and was riveted on a single entry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeking Answers</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tool left in shed for far too long. In search of answers to questions.  Only those willing to use veritaserum may apply. Light bulbs or Dark cloaks are not important. Lynchpin guaranteed for the applicant's future lifelong project.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blinded and Unpolished</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort read and re-read the small entry.  Everything within his magic pulled at him.  This was important.  The words seemed too well thought out for a simple prank.  This was something he was very interested in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort summoned his quill and tapped his finger on his thin white lips as he thought out his reply.  It was sent via owl to the post and would be forwarded to the author.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days later a small piece of parchment arrived.  Voldemort looked a bit shocked to see the words scratched out in blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.  Shatter wards, I’m waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort thought that over.  He was absolutely sure about who it was now.  There was no denying the magical signature within the scribble. He cackled as he called his most trusted servant.  He knew that the ad was binding in his response.  He had no qualms answering the questions, and he would have what he had been trying to gain for years in his very manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus bowed low as he entered Riddle Manor’s receiving room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort handed the scrawled note to the Potion Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Retrieve the Wizard you find here.  Bring them to me.  Handle them with a light touch.  I will have your vow on your magic that all will be done as I have requested with no detours, and total silence until you have presented said wizard to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Severus could grab the parchment, he raised his wand and stated his vow.  Little did he know that he would be regretting that action soon, and that his world view would be turned totally upside down in a matter of moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The address on the parchment sent a chill to his bones, Severus had never been to the location, but he knew it well. The part about the wards made him wary.  Did someone discover Potter’s location?  He felt the pulse of magic off the blood soaked parchment and was surprised to find it was the brat’s. He apparated silently after casting several charms to be unnoticed by muggles and walked cautiously towards the too normal house.  As an Order member he was able to pass through the wards without taking them down.  He noticed no one was watching the place as he expected.  He approached the door, opened it silently and stepped inside, letting the door slide closed with barely a whisper.  Not that anyone in the house would have heard it if the door had slammed closed due to all the shouting going on.  He had heard none of it from the outside.  This was a muggle home, there should not be silencing charms on it.  Severus’ blood ran cold as he heard a pained whimper amongst the berating words being doled out in a very abrasive voice.  Then he froze as the telltale sound of a belt buckle whizzing in the air and tearing into flesh sounded.  It took only seconds for him to move into action wandlessly stunning a very large, very purple man who stood over a bleeding and shaking rumple of rags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes instantly opened and landed on Severus’ stunned coal eyes.  Those eyes were open and vulnerable like he had never seen them before.  He could see a depth of pain, and a resignation.  The boy’s whole body trembled as he maneuvered himself up the cabinet, using the handles to pull himself up.  Severus watched as a brief flash stopped the stream of blood from falling to the floor.  Harry took off his shirt and wound it around his back and tied it haphazardly in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get my things from upstairs.  If you would be so kind as to unlock the cupboard behind you and get my trunk and wand, I would be grateful.  Leave the cage.  Hedwig is dead.” the stoic boy said as he moved slowly and painfully out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus knowing he could not speak, lest he lose his magic, moved to the cupboard and unlocked the very large padlock.  To say he was shocked at what he saw, was an understatement.  Not only was the trunk there, but the cupboard gave off the air of a tomb.  He could tell it had once doubled as a sleeping room for Harry.  The small cot, the blood words “Harys rom” written on the wall, and two broken toys on the shelf.  Severus put all of it deep into his memory, behind his occlumency shields and wandlessly shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met the boy at the door and shrunk the small bag he was handed and pocketed that as well.  Harry had put on another large raggedy shirt and walked slowly next to him.  Severus shortened his stride and when they were hidden behind the tall shrubs he held out his arm. Harry did not hesitate to take the arm and both were whisked away in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at Severus in surprise, but said nothing when they walked to the entryway of Riddle manor.  Severus watched Harry straighten his back, and seemed to stand taller, more confidently as they approached the entry doors.  The doors opened and Severus automatically escorted Harry to the receiving room.  He was surprised to find it had changed since the last time he was here.  There was a small table with three chairs, no throne like chair or dias to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come Harry, I have accepted your offer, and as Severus is here, you can see I am obliged by the magic of the paper to use your stated potion.” Voldemort said, gesturing towards the chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus stay, you will be hearing everything and administering the Verituserum as requested by Harry.” Voldemort said imperiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus inclined his head, his face impassive, but still his whole world was whirling.  He would need to report to Dumbledore about this, find a way to get Harry out of here, and do something about that damned muggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus watched Harry sit gingerly, the face barely registering the pain he knew the boy was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we begin, I want to tell you why.” Harry spoke softly, but firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort nodded, and Severus listened intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All these years I’ve been fighting with a blindfold and two hands behind my back. Imagine what I could have done, had I not been forced to fight in this handicapped fashion.” The boy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hands behind my back, represent my physical conditions and environments.  I have been unable to thrive since that day on Halloween so long ago.  Never nourished properly, never healed beyond basic fumbling guesses and my magic, never allowed to grow and thrive physically like the average wizard or even a common muggle.  The blindfold represents how I am purposefully kept in the dark about everything, and I do mean everything. Before I was 8, I didn't even know I had a name.  I was forced to go to school by authorities because my cousin let slip I lived with him.  I had no schooling besides the belt and pain before I was 8.  Whisked away to your world at 11, I was never told about it.  Left completely ignorant of what I was asked to fight for.  Every “adventure” or “reckless endangerment” situation I got into, took me an entire year to scrape letter for letter a simple sentence of what was happening, leaving me with a paragraph unsaid or found.  I operated on only what information I could glean.  Turned away by any adult I tried to ask or involve, so I stopped trying and solely relied on myself and what my friends could find.  All the while, I am given a heavy tome, to carry, of the world I know nothing about and told not to open it.  I am expected to carry this tome and protect it with what little I have to offer, while everyone else in this world gets to know, feel and thrive.  I am tired.  That is why I put that ad in the Prophet.  I am tired of wasting what little I have and only losing more and more in the end.  So after I get my answers, you can kill me.`` </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort looked at the boy a bit shocked, “You do not fear death?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, “You have had a single taste and fear what you do not know.  I have felt death’s sting more times than I can count and would embrace the eventual peace and release.  Only my magic stopped me from dying six times before I entered your world. And each year I taste it, sometimes more than once.  I have nothing left to give.  I have no loved ones left for you to strip from me. I have no will to keep going.  I will die as happy as I will ever be today, once I have my answers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will also add my answers to the mix if you and my Lord will allow two spells so I can verify some things.” Severus interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus watched Harry shrug impassively and then looked at the Dark Lord for permission.  He could tell the Dark Lord understood which two spells he was about to cast, and the glint of curiosity in those crimson eyes led to the nod he received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus cast the first spell to outline the entire medical history of the boy who sat before him.  The parchments that the spell created filled and filled.  Even crimson eyes widened and narrowed in anger as parchment fell to the floor.  When the spell finished Severus stayed quiet as the Dark Lord and himself read the injuries, spells and potions that were applied over the years.  It took some time until they reached the end.  Severus looked at the Dark Lord and they both came to a silent understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have never been healed properly as you have stated, but what you do not know is that several people have placed spells on you and dosed you with potions over the years.  In order to break all that is listed here, we need to take you to Gringotts before we continue. It will help your understanding of the answers you seek.” The Dark Lord stated before looking at the boy.   Harry only nodded and stood waiting.  Severus stood and went to leave when Harry spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise on my magic, I will return so we can continue this conversation.” Harry stated his magic sealing the promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus just turned to stare at the green eyed boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I still want my answers. It matters little what is on me.  I will die and be happy when this is all over.” Harry stated in a cold voice that sent shivers down even the Dark Lord’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort was not sure killing Harry was even on the agenda after what he had read.  The hell the boy had been put through though now made the behavior more apparent.  The spells and potions listed had completely warped the boy’s perception and character.  If Harry Potter was not really the cultivated tool of the Light, he could probably save the boy.  The second spell though would be the clincher, that he knew.  He had a feeling that not only the war, but his own life would be changed when he saw the revelations that would come. He should have thought to do the second spell on himself ages ago, but he had his priorities mixed due to his mind not focusing as it should. He had only recently regained most of his faculties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus for his part needed to get the boy to the Goblins.  It also made him concerned for what they may find on his own person. If Harry had been so completely controlled and his mind swayed so badly, what could have been done to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Tags - Angst, suicidal thoughts, dysphoria, Character bashing (Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny &amp; Molly Weasley), pain, rituals, Implied/Referenced child abuse, Implied/Referenced torture, apathy</p><p>Edited typos and added a few things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence from before came again as Harry and Severus took the floo to a private part of the bank.  A goblin guard was there waiting to direct them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to have a cleansing for Mr. Potter, and I would like to request a scan for myself and cleansing if necessary as well.” Severus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry for his part just bowed his head to the guard out of polite respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard noticed this and gave a toothy grin to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were led to a large and ornate door after walking down several corridors.  The guard knocked and they were ushered in when a voice called out in a language Harry did not understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry saw another goblin sitting at a desk as the guard talked in the foreign language.  When the goblin’s eyes turned to him, he again bowed to be polite.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus noticed the goblins odd reactions to Harry’s weird greeting but just put it to the back of his mind again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Garnook, Assistant Manager for this branch.  I would like to run a goblin scan prior to commencing any ritual, as a precaution.” The goblin at the desk stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you think is necessary, sir.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, let me formally welcome you to Gringotts as my associate will gather the necessary items.  Our customary greetings are, ‘May your gold flow and your endeavors never fail’.” Garnook said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved closer to the goblin, bowed and recited the customary greeting, before straightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may as well get something right when I am finally taught something useful.” Harry murmured with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus in all his years had never seen a goblin interact with a wizard like this, he had never known there was a greeting for gobins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook looked at Harry and smiled larger. Soon though he was distracted as the implements he needed appeared before him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need to collect three drops of your blood on this quill, it will be more complete than a wizarding spell.” Garnook stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense, blood never lies.” Harry stated as he moved forward and took the knife set out and made to grab it but Severus’ hand grabbed his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know if it's poisoned.” the potion’s master snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned back to the man, “I trust them more than any wizard at this point. If it is, I DON'T CARE!” Harry replied loudly, yanking his hand from the dark haired wizard and grabbed the knife and struck his finger and let the three drops fall before Severus could interfere again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus stepped back shocked.  He knew Harry had mentioned dying several times, but he had not quite grasped until that moment that Harry was perhaps a bit suicidal.  That hit him in his heart just a bit harder than he would have assumed.  After the amount of spells, potions, injuries and lack of knowledge Harry has had to deal with over the years, it is no wonder that the boy was fed up with the world that supposedly revered him.  He himself had known many similar circumstances, so if he could, he would find a way to make Harry care again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the parchment filled out, Harry stared blankly at the names that kept popping up.  Between the hundreds of loyalty spells, confundus charms, magical blocks, and potions to keep him acting reckless, stupid, distracted and so many others, it was a wonder he even survived.  Harry sighed at the names, mainly Albus Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Ginny.  It made sense really, the only name that surprised him was Sirius’ name next to a blood and magical adoption potion that he had been given when he was just a baby. That had his chest aching deeply before he pushed the pain away and slipped back into numbing indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at the goblin, his face bland, eyes cold and uncaring.  “Not that it matters really at this point, but after the cleanse, please take whatever you need from my vault and prosecute the bastards.  I’ll have no need for money after today.  If, for some reason you need me as witness, I will happily submit my memories before I leave.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the goblin and Severus looked at Harry as the dull flatness of the voice seemed to register with the two living beings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook just nodded, pressed his clawed finger to a spot under his desk and they were again greeted by yet another goblin entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to the newcomer and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Brog.  He will escort you to the cleansing room.  You will enter with nothing but your clothing.  Leave your wand in the outer room and approach the table.  You will lay down, and the cleansing will begin.  I advise you it will be painful. I will have a pain potion waiting when you are finished,” Garnook said as he gestured towards the new goblin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bowed to the new goblin, “May your gold flow and your endeavors never fail, Brog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brog bowed low, “May your endeavors succeed and your vaults overflow, Master wizard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry followed Brog down twisting hallways and a few stairs, once ushered into a room he placed his wand and a few items from his pockets on the small table near a large stone archway.  He followed and then laid down on the table in the middle of the darkroom.  He waited for whatever would follow.  Pain was something he was used to.  His body contorted, his eyes watered, but he did not scream.  It was a dull pain compared to the beatings he got at home, and definitely not as bad as when he felt the Dark Lord’s cruciatus through their connection.  Three goblins entered, eyeing him with a strange expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just bowed and again repeated the greeting he had just learned.  All three bowed and repeated the reply he had heard from Brog.  He followed them out of the room, retrieved his items and was again escorted back to Garnook’s office.  Severus came in behind him a minute later grimacing and in obvious pain. They both were offered a pain potion, but Harry waved it off, while Severus examined it before downing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus what was the second spell you wanted to do? If the goblins' blood magic is just as good, why not see if they have something similar as well.” Harry asked, looking up into surprised black eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a full inheritance and association spell to check for prophecies and inheritances.” Severus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a similar and more thorough check, that will include bloodlines past the era of Merlin and will include any prophecies, family curses broken or not, and any other extra bequests and life debts.” Garnook offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Harry asked, “and of course whatever fee is needed, I am willing to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook waved Harry off, “It will be the pleasure of the Goblin Nation to offer such a test free of charge to a goblin friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry only nodded, not seeing the gobsmacked look on the Potions Master’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again he cut himself but let ten drops fall on the parchment instead of the previous three as instructed.  Shocks were had all around as the parchment revealed itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Name: Hadrian James Potter (Emancipated, October 31, 1994)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (adopted), nee LeFey (squib born, ½ pureblood wizard, ¼ Reaper, ⅛ Siren, ⅛ Goblin )</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father: James Potter (½ pureblood wizard, ¼ Glyphon, ¼ Vela)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black (¾ Pureblood wizard, ⅛ Siren, ⅛ Vampire)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wizarding Titles: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Potter (blood paternal), House: Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Black (blood paternal secondary), House: Ancient and Most Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Peverell (blood paternal), House: Most Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord LeFey (blood maternal), House: High Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Gryffindor (blood paternal), House: Most Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Myrdinn (blood paternal secondary), House: High Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Shafiq (bequeathed, 1981), House: Ancient and Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Flamel (bequeathed, 1992), House: Ancient and Most Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creature Titles</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>High Count Streke Clan (blood paternal secondary, Vampire heritage first order royal line)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince of Ragnuk (blood maternal, Goblin heritage royal line)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince of Reapneer (blood maternal, Reaper heritage royal line)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regent Sufreen (blood maternal, Siren heritage noble line)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grand Bridgen (blood paternal, Glyphon heritage High noble line)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cour Dion (blood paternal, Veela heritage royal line)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creature Inheritances upon age majority</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Siren (16)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reaper (16)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glyphon (16)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Veela (16)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family curses</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myrdinn line - bad luck lineage cures (leFay, broken, 1980)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prophecies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LeFay - “Merge the lines of greatest enemies, breaks the curse of my lips. Rise will the chained child to enter the world of the dead to march balance forward to know no end. False prophetess and clypes to fall to his wrath” (Partially fulfilled)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bequests</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>200 knuts  - Bertha Madrin, “Thank you for getting rid of the Darkness!” November 1981</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5 galleons - Cadmaucaus Dresper, “We are free.” November 1981</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>23 galleons - Andre Bontrellis, “Best wishes for your future Mr Potter” November 1981</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fisherman’s hut, Ireland - Ned Winthrop (deceased)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bread mill, Carolton, Darby England - Geffrey Dalton (deceased)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life Debts Owed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus Snape - blood paternal, partial completion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ginerva Weasley - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron Weasley - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione Granger - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black - blood maternal </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black- blood paternal secondary</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas Marvolo Riddle - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amycus Carrow - blood maternal</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook stood, knowing that the boy before him would not understand, lightly grasped Harry’s right hand, “My Prince, there has been no identified descendant of our great king in many centuries. You now hold the title of a Prince of the Goblin nation.  As we are more of a general ruling body now, your position is in name only.  But with that name comes privileges.  Our nation is at your disposal should you need anything.  I would be honored if you chose me to go through your vaults so that I may present all of your summaries so that you may learn your financial status.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may, Garnook.  Though can we leave the discussion for another day.  I have further business to complete today. I’d also like to keep this secret until I have had time to process all of this.” Harry said, patting the goblin’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook nodded in understanding.  He only hoped he did get the chance to speak to this boy again.  He had gotten the impression the boy did not have a care for his own life at the moment.  The previous parchment was enough to explain why, as well as explain the awe shown by the cleansing goblins when they brought the boy back.  If what they said was true, the boy took the cleansing quietly and the globlins admired that strength in the face of the utmost pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was quiet throughout. He was astounded to say the least.  The Dark Lord would be as well with the number of extra spells on Harry, as well as this last reveal.  They had been played.  He moved when Harry did, grabbed the parchments, and ushered the boy back to where they originally entered the bank. For the first time, ever, he saw the boy instead of the ghosts of his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Riddle manor, Severus pulled the most needed parchment forward and pointed to the prophecy section first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage filled Voldemort at the implications that everything he had done based on the prophecy he had heard about so long ago was false.  His magic started to lash around him as he just stared.  It wasn’t until he felt a gentle touch on his bare arm, the shock of the feelings rushing through him stunned him, but he turned and when his eyes met resigned green, he knew he would never bring himself to kill this boy who was almost a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry assumed that Voldemort read the life debt part and tried to calm the man by putting his hand on Voldemort’s bare arm. For just a moment, he felt something, but as he took away his hand it was gone.  He just looked at Voldemort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I get my answers, life debt or not, you have my permission to kill me.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion filled red eyes until he looked down on the parchment and almost laughed.  He and some of his supporters somehow all were in Harry’s debt.  It made perfect sense. The boy’s luck in everything now made so much sense. They would not have been able to kill him even if they had wanted to, all because of various life debts attached to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get on with the answers you seek Harry.” Voldemort did not expound on the fact that death was now off the table.  He got the impression that Harry would not be amenable to that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus presented the bottle of Veritaserum for both wizards to see before starting with the Dark Lord and then himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry barely blinked when both wizards became bleary eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come to kill me that night in Godric’s Hollow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was told that a boy, of which you fit the description, would grow to kill me through a prophecy. Severus witnessed part of it and delivered the information. I don’t want to die, ever. Death is the one thing I truly fear. Plus, I wanted to achieve my goals.” Voldemort’s reply was bland and monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry switched to Severus, “Why do you hate me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate James Potter for everything he did to me in school, I hated him when he took the woman I loved, I acted like I hated you, because I was under a compulsion by Albus Dumbledore to confuse you with James Potter and not see you as Harry Potter and separate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat back and nodded, the news about his mother was new, but definitely not about his father. Though something inside felt a little hollow to know that Dumbledore spelled Snape to hate him no matter what.  How could he have even fought that. It didn’t matter now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Voldemort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you start the war?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to get the wizarding world to change, to accept creatures, to accept all magic, to try and do better for children raised in the muggle world.  I wanted to make laws to save kids like myself and bring them in early and away from abusive muggles.  Every time I tried to get suggestions into the wizengamot, they were tossed out by Dumbledore.  I tried to become a teacher and Dumbledore would not allow it. I tried to get a job at the Ministry and was told I was on a black list of people Dumbledore did not approve of.  I wanted change, but I could not get it any other way than through fighting to take over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate muggles?” Harry asked the Dark Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate all muggles, some yes. I was sent back to a muggle orphanage after finding out about magic.  They tried to exorcise me, beat me, starved me.  Though they called it fasting. I hated those muggles.  I hated my father for abandoning my mother, and later threatening me when I came to see him.  I killed him so he could not hurt me.  But the rest, they are dangerous.  The war alone was the epitome of horror. Seeing what they were capable of, gas chambers, bombs and just how callous any life was, made me fear for my own life every time I had to return. I feared what muggles would do if they discovered wizards.  I want the muggles who abuse wizards, who hurt others so blatantly, gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took that all in, he was not aware that Voldemort had lived through World War II.  He could see the impressions that that could leave on a person.  He had been taught about the genocide. The other goals actually seemed very reasonable to him. He did not understand why Dumbledore would oppose such things, but then again he did not understand the man at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your stance of pureblood supremacy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is an ingrained thought in some wizards that is hard to fight. I don’t personally see a problem with blood. Some of my followers fight for it because they have been oppressed due to the influx of muggles and muggle views that have been imposed on wizarding society.” Voldemort replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned back to Severus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s side are you really on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus would be sweating now if he could sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am on the side that allows me to keep my vow and protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed almost violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I release you from this vow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry growled and tugged at his hair violently, pulling out a decent sized chunk and threw it across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the antidote?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Middle pocket, right side, inside my robe.” Severus replied in monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached for it, dropped a few drops on Severus’ tongue and the Dark Lord’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Order him to leave.” Harry stated looking intently at the Dark Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” both the Dark Lord and Severus replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll not have him die as well when I let you kill me… Order him to leave.” Harry all but screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort looked to Severus, who nodded imperceptibly and dropped his wand into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill you Harry.” Voldemort replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later the room’s temperature dropped and Severus cast a spell.  Immediately the room felt warmer, and Voldemort reached to catch the green eyed boy before he fell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Tags - Angst, Reference to suicidal thoughts, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Child abuse</p><p>Updated: I apologize to anyone that had to read this chapter and accidentally only got chapter 4 twice.  I had gone back over all chapters and re-pasted them yesterday when I posted Chapter 5.  I found a few misspellings of Dumbledore's name and I wanted to correct those errors. I did not pay too much attention to what I copied before posting.  So I have now corrected the error.  I have made sure to check each chapter to ensure it was posted correctly, with the correct tags added here in the chapter summary, as well as include any tiny edits I found needed to be correct.  If you see anything that needs to be corrected, please point it out as I am not perfect, and can always use an extra set of eyes.  Thank you!</p><p>Edited for typos and added a few things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s going to be any better when he wakes.” Severus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, but I’d like to at least get a healer in here to heal him, get him healthy and then deal with things… I can dampen the power with wards so maybe he won’t destroy too much before he listens to reason.” Voldemort replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling though, we may need to put up anti-suicide wards as well.” Severus responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Voldemort bent to pick Harry up and the boy’s head fell to his neck connecting their skin, he felt something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cast a bond revealing spell quickly.” Voldemort ordered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus blinked and then cast.  A dark green aura hovered over Harry’s scar with a beam of light pointing back to the Dark Lord, but the brilliant blue ball over Harry’s heart also connected to the wizard holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both gasped, then Severus cursed, and Voldemort groaned.  Voldemort because not only was he the mate to whatever creature Harry would become, but he had left something behind that halloween many years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to reverse the scar, my Lord.  I don’t know how you did it, or why, but you cannot leave a piece of your soul inside Harry’s head.  You have a mate bond, but that horcrux, that would be why we saw your cruciatus all over his medical scans even though you have only cast it at him once. And it would be why he could not occlude.” Severus was internally livid about the horcrux… He knew that Albus must have guessed and was not only trying to have a tool, but a lamb for slaughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I am correct, Albus may have already guessed as well.” Severus offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to be bound to Harry alone, I will release you from my service if that will help you stay by his side and continue to protect him.  This way you don’t have to go back and forth.  I have a feeling that the old goat had planned something dire.” Voldemort merely whispered back as he carried Harry out of the meeting room and towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus trailed behind the Dark Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree, with what I have been dealing with, plus the spells and potions in my own body, I do not doubt it.  If I had a guess, I would say, Albus has been playing the both of you, to try and get you both to kill one another.  I am not sure how deep or involved it goes, but just a feeling says it goes much deeper than you or I may guess.” Severus stated as they ascended the stairs towards the bedrooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort laid Harry down in his own bed.  He cast a few charms to keep Harry in the bed, and anti-suicide charms, power dampening wards and a monitoring charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort turned towards Severus and motioned for the man’s arm.  Severus hesitantly raised his arm and watched with relief as Voldemort removed his mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swear your loyalty to Harry, and then I have a mission for you to accomplish before he wakes.  There is something that will help him and me so we can move forward.” Voldemort instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Severus Snape, pledge my loyalty to Harry James Potter, to protect, to defend and to care for as if he were my own son, so mote it be.” Severus promised.  A golden light encompassed him and he felt his pledge to his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now I need you to go to Gringotts and ask for a blood adoption potion, I want you cemented as his father regardless of his current emancipated status.  This way the old man can’t overreach.” Voldemort said as he looked at the dour man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will get it, but because of my vow, I can’t administer it without his permission.  I will speak to him when he wakes and hopefully we can convince him that he does not need to die.” Severus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he's anything like us, Severus, he would not refuse.  Both of us would have jumped at the chance to have someone in our lives that cared, he will be no different.  It may take a while for him to understand the care, but he will. I can see I will be his mate, but I want us to get to know each other first before he figures it out.  He will be 16 next month, and then he will know, so we have that amount of time to work with.  I will call Narcissa to come and heal him, we may need to search for a mind healer as well. I will call Lucius as well, we need to bring his relatives here.  I won’t touch them until I know what he wants, but they will only get the basics, nothing more.” Voldemort explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded, he only hoped Harry would agree, after everything, his mind was finally clear.  He would be honored to father Lily’s son.  He had never really had a family, and would love to at least feel what that was like for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus left to get the potion, while the Dark Lord called two of his most faithful.  He would also have to gather his items while Harry was being healed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Lord,” Both Lucius and Narcissa intoned when they arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have need of your healing services, Lady Malfoy, but I warn you, it will need everything in your healing repertoire.  Lucius, I have a mission for you as well, I have three muggles I need you to capture.  No harm may come to them, yet.  They are the most vile of muggles, but they are not yet to be harmed, capture them, and put them in my dungeons.  Only the basics of care are allowed.” Voldemort informed them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort handed the paper with the address listed to Lucius, “There are wards, but those need to be left in place.  If you can, create a copy of the muggles so as not to raise suspicion, and create a copy of Harry Potter as well, gather their routine from their minds so that nothing looks abnormal.  Whatever you find in their minds, do not let it control your emotions.  Their time will come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius looked at his Lord for a moment, the implication of what he was being ordered to do struck him, “I take it Narcissa’s healing is for Harry Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all is not as it seemed, take a look.” Voldemort instructed, first handing off the Goblin diagnostics to his followers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius read everything before choking and handing it off to his wife.  Narcissa went from pale to white to almost green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he? I need to take care of this at once.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my bedroom, do not let him wake.  The boy is powerful and has had his bindings removed, but his mind is not right, he is suicidal and needs to be kept under until I can talk to him.” Voldemort stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded and immediately left to tend the boy who was in dire need of care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius, this is of the utmost importance, that boy, not only is he powerful, but it has been revealed that I am his mate.  So expect things to change, I will call upon your knowledge of creatures and their powers and abilities so that I can better help him.” Voldemort replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded, he looked at his Lord before asking, “And what creature inheritance does he possess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort passed Lord Malfoy the other parchment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By Merlin, how come he has not taken up his mantle and money?” Lucius asked, looking shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore.  I assume that man does not know the extent he has hidden from Harry, but even so, what he tried to do so far is keep Harry from learning anything about his heritage, anything about the wizarding world, and anything else.  He has kept Harry so blind that Harry has been fighting us with little to no knowledge and his hands tied behind his back, metaphorically speaking.  And to accomplish all he has with that large of a handicap, imagine what he could do with the right knowledge and no restraints.” Voldemort replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could surpass us all,” Lucius whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was meant to, and now, he will.” Voldemort stated firmly.  He would provide his mate with everything he needed to rise to the top of their world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you have the muggles contained, gather every bit of evidence you can on Dumbledore, that is the first major hurdle for my mate.  He must be removed as soon as possible.  That influence must be severed.” Voldemort replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded and left to get the muggles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter tags - Angst, Implied/Referenced child abuse, Referenced violence, Unforgivables, Ligilimancy, kidnapping, botched ritual mentioned, fully sane Tom, mates, healing, mentions of blood</p><p>Edited typos and added a few things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blonde walked down the street of plain houses and sneered at the commonness of it all.  He could not believe a wizard such as Harry Potter was raised here.  Even if he did not know the full extent of the boy’s heritage, the title of being ‘the boy who lived’ should have afforded Harry better than this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius stopped just shy of the wards and winced, he would have to be creative. He specifically had to be asked in, if he were to bypass the wards.  He walked to the next house over and knocked.  The lady that opened it did not see it coming when Lucius delved into her mind to get information on the neighbors and then he imperioed her to have her call Petunia and invite herself and her rich cousin over for tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius was welcomed with open arms and as he entered the house, there was a deep depressive magic lingering that he could feel.  He petrified everyone in the house including the fat boy.  He needed to gather as much evidence as possible so he made his way upstairs first, sneering at the muggle house.  First he looked into the master bedroom and saw nothing of Harry Potter there, so he assumed the adults resided there.  He cast a spell to reveal anything that might reference the boy, he noticed a drawer in the nightstand near the window light up and the closet door light up as well.  He moved and gathered the letters he found in the drawer.  He did not read them, just placed them in his robe pocket.  Lucius then opened the closet to see several belts glowing, he frowned and then remembered the injury list and shrunk the belts and put it into a separate pouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius walked to the next larger bedroom and again noticed nothing to even remotely link the boy to this room.  He again cast the same spell and noticed several things at once lit up.  He gathered the large stick, a cricket bat, a billiard ball, and a journal under the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lucius got to the room that had locks and a cat flap he pushed it open slowly and it took all his self-control not to get sick on the floor.  Old blood and fresh blood mingled on the walls and the bed.  He was thankful there was no sign of rape on that paper or he would have not been able to control his rage.  He cast a spell to reveal Harry Potter’s blood so his memory would serve as evidence.  The entire room lit up in various shades of grey and white depending on the freshness of the blood. He cast a time diagnostic spell so that the injuries, perpetrator and dates would list in the air.  It was a spell used by Aurors to find out what had happened in a room to gather evidence.  Lucius noticed that the abuse went back to just after Harry’s first year.  He knew from the paper that it went further so he decided to cast the same spell in every room for an accurate picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing appeared in the main bedroom, nor the other bedroom or the hall, so he went back downstairs.  He gathered more evidence from the Living room and then the kitchen, hallway, the back garden and noticed a small cupboard in the hall, he opened it and was almost knocked off his feet with the oppressive magic.  That cupboard was covered in magic and the reveal spell shocked him.  He catalogued the spells that covered the interior from terror spells, to pain enhancements to compulsions and depression.  No abuse happened in here, but it was easy to see it was where the boy was sent after the beatings, so he did the blood reveal spell once more and nearly cried. He returned to the threadbare room upstairs and cast the reveal spells.  It was not as drenched as the cupboard, but it still had similar spells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius was a hardened Death Eater and had tortured muggles who had hurt wizards before, but even this was far beyond what he would do.  He would never have touched a child like this, sure he got angry and even almost used a discipline spell on Harry in his second year, but even in the fiasco in the ministry last year, they all used non-lethal and non-permanent spells so they did not damage the children.  Voldemort had specifically informed them to only intimidate, scare but not harm the children, Bella was the only exception.  She was told not to come, but had grabbed her husband’s cloak and got there anyway.  Voldemort had not wanted her there, because he knew she was insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius finished gathering all the evidence he could, he obliviated the neighbor and sent her back to her own house. And he delved into each mind so he could recreate the family.  When he finally had all he needed, he pulled out, got sick and then cleaned it up before pulling out a bit of hair the Dark Lord had given him.  He created copies of Harry and his family and implanted the instructions so they would appear normal.  He transfigured the family members into ants and put them in a jar.  He had one more stop to make before he could return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dogs barked in the background when Lucius knocked on the door of the small farm house.  A large woman opened it and gapped at him.  Lucius just smiled a deadly smile and stupefied her before transforming her into another ant and adding it to his collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was smiling when he returned to his Lord’s manor and deposited each muggle in their own cell, blocking each from view of each other and from seeing outside their cell.  He instructed the house elf that managed the dungeons that they were to be provided only the basics as his Lord instructed. Lucius left to go and see how the care of Harry was coming along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort had gone to check how Narcissa was progressing after Lucius had left. He was satisfied that she was working on everything.  He had two house elves stand by with her in case she needed anything or if Harry woke and they needed to suppress his magic.  He then left to gather his needed items. He even gathered the one in Hogwarts, easy since it was summer and no one was in residence.  Gringotts was not easy as he had to have Bella go with him and the Goblins gave them looks of concern.  He kept his follower calm as they retrieved the cup and he sent Bella back to her husband.  He would have to revisit what he would do with the witch.  She was as insane as they came, but useful.  Harry would have to decide.  He would not have his mate suffer her presence if Harry did not want to. He would make sure that his mate felt safe so they had time to get to know one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort took all his objects and spread them around himself and used Parselmagic to call his soul pieces away from each object and absorbed them.  He mused at how he felt so much better, it was like his mind was clearer.  So maybe there was a drawback to creating them.  He just needed to remove the one in Harry before much more damage was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was sitting on the bench in Harry’s room when the Dark Lord swept in.  She blinked a few moments before schooling her features.  Her Lord seemed to have reverted to his younger appearance, it was shocking to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch him, I must pull the curse out of his scar, I was not aware anything lingered.” Voldemort stated as he approached his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stood and moved to the other side of the bed as she watched her Lord perform some magic while hissing in the serpent tongue.  She watched as a dark green substance oozed out of the famous scar on Harry’s head, it looked inflamed and red, but did not bleed.  The boy whined a bit, but otherwise did not move.  Her Lord let the substance absorb through his hand and then she was shocked to watch the man’s features soften even more, he looked almost twenty now and shockingly handsome.  She knew better than to comment so she just ran another diagnostic to make sure her patient was healing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may go, Narcissa.  Ask Nip if you can get set up in a room close to ours, I would like you to stay in case there are issues.” Voldemort said as he turned to look up at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I would like to suggest a mind healer, I have met an excellent one just this past week, I was able to get him to agree to treat Bella.  So if Mr. Potter needs a good one, Mr. Huber came highly recommended.” Narcissa offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I will need advice on how to address the many issues we have.  Mr. Potter wants to die, and I cannot find it in myself to oblige.  Not now that all the secrets have been brought to light.  I would not be surprised if the original obsession to kill him was manufactured.  I was a bit crazy the night I returned, because of that fool rat.  But even at the ministry I did not have the same pull to kill as I felt before I was sent away as a wraith.  I have been practicing more self control since my return, but it appears that some mistakes in my youth tampering with certain magics took a toll on my sanity.  I feel refreshed, anew… Maybe this is a new start for the Dark.” Voldemort told her, while drifting off into his musings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, with all due respect, it is refreshing to hear.  Would you like me to scan you to see if there is anything I could do to further your health or mind?” Narcissa was scared to offer, but with that speech, maybe it would not get her cursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I wish to make sure I am at full health.” Voldemort offered as he sat down on the small bench near the bed where Harry slumbered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pointed her wand and whispered some spells and then looked over the results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Lord, your body is in need of a few potions to stabilize a few things. Evidently the ritual used has messed with a few internal and external issues.  I will send the potions to Severus to brew.  It will stabilize everything, but if left alone, your intestines would disintegrate within you and your legs would also start to chafe before they would scale over. Evidently there was too much snake venom in the ritual.” Narcissa handed the first parchment over to Voldemort who read it and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next, it looks like you will need a cleansing for your magical core, there are residuals, ghost spells if you will, of spells or potions cast on you prior to your downfall, but the evidence still lingers in your core.  You will need the Goblins to assess your core and do a cleanse, they will be able to tell you who cast them, and when.  Your core holds a memory of everything but only like shadows, so they won’t be as strong as what was in your blood.” Narcissa said as she passed the second parchment to the Dark Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parchment was only able to list the spells and potions used and from the looks of it, they were eerily similar to the boy on the bed with some differences.  Where Harry had been compelled to hate all things Slytherin and dark, He had been spelled to hate everything and everyone, with aggravation spells tied to Harry Potter specifically.  He could not remember when that could have occurred.  It shook Voldemort that he had his whole life dictated by spells, compulsions and potions.  He gave his thanks to the witch, asking her to continue to look after Harry before he found himself standing in an ante-chamber at Gringotts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the guard lead him to another office and the goblin within peered at him stonily.  They all knew who he was the moment he entered.  With Harry Potter, their new found Prince, they were all wary of this wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Tom was still a bit shocked with his results to actually speak so he just handed the paper over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook looked it over and his eyes widened at the part of the hate and kill compulsions that were specifically keyed to their prince. He looked back to the now handsome wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your intentions towards Prince Harry Potter?” Garnook asked, not keeping the warning out of his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be mates.” Tom whispered, still torn about the fact that someone, and he had a good idea who, had spelled him to kill his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook’s eyes narrowed, assessing the wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you consent to let me verify that?” Garnook asked with total disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.” Tom responded as he finally sat down in the chair across from the goblin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook sneered as he grabbed the items needed for mate detection and the tools needed for documenting the lingering spells on the man, in case it proved true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom listened and did as instructed, when the parchment filled it listed Tom Marvolo Riddle as mate to one Harry Potter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will need to perform a goblin scan on your core to document the list you handed me.” Garnnok stated a little calmer.  If the man was to be mated to the Prince, he would not deny the request of a scan and core cleanse.  He only hoped it would benefit his Prince in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Tom entered his manor exhausted.  He went to his room and dismissed Lady Malfoy to her bed. After transfiguring the couch to a small bed level with his own, he laid down and held the boy’s hand lightly.  The rightness of the connection fully registered and he sighed as he let himself fall to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks in and they had not yet woken Harry, his body was almost healed completely, but it really was his mind that they all worried about.  Mr. Huber had sat with Tom, Snape as well as Lord and Lady Malfoy to go over ways to talk to Harry.  Once they had ensured his complete discretion and gotten a vow, they laid out everything they knew.  Lucius had let the man view his memories and what he had gleaned from the muggles about Harry’s childhood.  Severus had let them all know the entire extent of his school years as he knew. And Tom had expounded on their various roles in Harry’s past.  Mr. Huber took it all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first thing you need to do is find someone who he trusts implicitly to help. As you said he does not trust wizards, so you will most likely need to find a non-wizard who he would trust to help ally with you.” Mr. Huber suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody could really think of a non-wizard that Harry might trust, or that they could trust either.  Remus Lupin was out simply because of how deep in the Headmaster’s pocket he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A house elf popped in and supplied tea while they were thinking and Lucius was just about to say he had no idea when he heard Tom say ‘thank you’ to the elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My old house elf.” Lucius stated almost excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry freed him in his second year and the elf protected him from the discipline spell I was about to cast. From my son’s understanding of the school the elf works there and is completely loyal to Harry. If we can find a way to contact him, he will no longer respond to my calls, we might be able to explain things to him and have him help.” Lucius explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There seemed to be a bit of hope, Lord and Lady Malfoy agreed to step out for a few minutes to let Severus call the elf and see if it responded.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all comments and Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Tags - Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced child abuse, suicidal thoughts, apathy, dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Edited for typos and added a few things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dobby!” Severus called, hoping his staff position allowed the elf to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small pop and Dobby took in those around him and looked about ready to leave when he saw Tom on the other couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Harry is in danger!” Severus got out before the elf could choose to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took in the elf’s wide eyes and distrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give us a chance to explain and then you can leave if you wish.” Severus explained further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby will listen for Harry Potter’s sake.” Dobby said and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus started explaining everything, from how the boy was found to his state of mind.  When Dobby asked for proof they asked if Lord Malfoy could show him the muggles' memories.  Dobby nodded gravely and stood firm when both Lord and Lady Malfoy joined them.  Lucius showed Dobby the memories and Narcissa told him the extent of damage she had to heal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They felt a bit wary when things in the room started to vibrate and big angry tears formed in the elf’s wide eyes.  No one moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby be back, I check one thing, I be’s back” Dobby stated before he flickered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all waited in silence, hoping the elf would return or they would be back to having no one they could use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby went back to Hogwarts and went straight into the headmaster’s office. He looked up at all the portraits and called upon his magic to wake them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Dobby, free elf, call upon mistress magic, these old ones answer me true, so mote it be.” Dobby called out as best he could.  Then the warmth he felt surrounded him told him he was answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the portraits looked down at the elf and waited, they could only speak truth due to the elf and ancient magic called upon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Headmaster mean Harry Potter harm?” Dobby shouted his question to them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were murmurs and one finally spoke, it was Phineas Nigellus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He plans for Harry Potter to die for his cause.” The old headmaster responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he know of Harry Potter’s injuries from family?” Dobby asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eupraxia Mole spoke next. “We have witnessed his correspondence with them, and he encouraged harsh treatment.  We do not know the extent encouraged, he wrote to keep him alive, but malleable. Meaning weak and easily influenced by the headmaster to do what the headmaster plans for him to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Harry Potter safe at Hogwarts?” Dobby asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dexter Fortescue was next, “No. The headmaster pays Harry Potter’s friends to spy on him and keep him from doing anything the headmaster does not wish, and they put potions and spells on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby was shaking with so much anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Dobby, free elf, call upon mistress magic, bind these old ones in secret, so mote it be.” Dobby called out once more in pure desperation.  The breeze that passed over all the portraits and caused them to fall back to sleep, assured the elf that his request was granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby flickered out again and was back in the sitting room with the dark wizards who said they wanted to help his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I help, but I do not help harm Harry Potter. I will protect him.” Dobby stated emphatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dobby, I will not harm my mate.” Tom spoke quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby’s eyes widened. He snapped his fingers and the Dark Lord glowed green, and then he nodded.  The Dark Lord looked surprised as he did not know what the magic had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youse tells the truth. I make sure.” Dobby explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“House elves can do that?” Tom asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do much wizards do not know,” Dobby stated with a bit of menace in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled, “I like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby snorted, “What can I do to help Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Huber spoke up finally when it seemed everyone was on board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry has been wanting to give up and will not let anyone talk him out of dying.  We need you to be there when he wakes up so he sees someone he trusts.  We need to get him to not give up and allow us to talk to him.  I am a healer for the mind and would like to get him to trust me so I can work with him to help him want to live.  I believe if he sees you first, and you suggest talking with me to help him, he might take it better than if it were anyone else.  We were hoping you could convince him to talk to me.” Mr Huber explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby thought it through and then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry woke it was dark all around him.  He knew he was no longer in his ‘home’.  As he stretched he collected the latest memories and tried to make sense of them. He was completely done, but Voldemort refused to kill him.  He sighed, he would just have to find his own way out of the hell that was his life.  He was tired, so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Harry Potter, sir?” a familiar voice called to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his eyes to see Dobby sitting on the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Harry asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s here to help you.” Dobby replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need help Dobby. I just need to go to sleep and never wake up.” Harry responded despondently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You is my friend Master Harry, I cannot let you sleep and not wake.” Dobby answered with so much care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go back to my family.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crackling of magic flared and Harry looked up to see an angry house elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youse never going there again, they is no family.  I is your family now.” Dobby stated firmly and scrambled over the covers, his little legs and arms flailing until they landed around a surprised Harry.  The hug was so small, but the impact for Harry was cataclysmic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry put his arms around the small fragile body and the dam inside his emotions broke and he sobbed.  Harry’s Magic was going everywhere, but Dobby’s magic contained it as he held his friend and just let the wizard cry.  The pain, agony and helplessness lashed out in the magic and suffused the air, but the comforting magic of the elf held it all at bay tangling with the chaotic threads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s never leave Master Harry, we bonded now, family. Always.” Dobby soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the sobs subsided, the magic soothed, Harry was drained.  He looked up at his friend, surprised by how young the elf looked now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bonded with me?” Harry asked concerned for his friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby nodded with a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your freedom? I don’t want you to have to serve me or anyone else. It’s horrid.” Harry exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s not your elf.  I’s your family.  Different bond.” Dobby explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different how?” Harry asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s born bonded, blood bonded with Malfoy family. I’s not bond with Hogwarts.  We bond in magic, family magic. Brothers.” Dobby replied excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that. Never had a brother.” Harry said with a wistful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby will help, but Harry Potter needs to heal his mind.  I have a good wizard friend who can help if you let him.” Dobby said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too fond of wizards right now.” Harry stated looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust Dobby?” the elf asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you speak to Mr. Huber. He can help. Dobby trust’s Mr. Huber with Harry Potter.” Dobby stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Harry replied meekly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby nodded and snapped his finger and a portly wizard appeared in the room looking a little stunned and a bit unsteady on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter sir, this is my friend Mr. Huber. He heals minds.  You can talk. I stay if Harry Potter wants, I go if youse wants privacy.” Dobby said sitting down next to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir.” Harry whispered as he took Dobby’s hand just to make sure he was still there.  He trusted Dobby. Maybe, just maybe something good would come out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Potter.” Mr. Huber greeted Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, sir.” Harry offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Harry, then call me Rex if that makes you feel more comfortable.” Mr. Huber offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am here because your friend Dobby is worried, and to talk.  I know things are bleak and out of control in your life, but there are always options to be able to push through the hard times, and even though you are at the bottom, there is always a way up.” Mr. Huber stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked at the man, he did not feel like there were any options in his life.  He was dead either way. Well he would be if the Dark Lord had cooperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you believe your death grants you?” Rex asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace, serenity, control, happiness.” Harry responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And these are all things you don’t think are possible if you are alive?” Mr. Huber questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There is none of those things as long as I continue to live my life the same way.” Harry responded almost indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, but what if you did not have to live your life the same way?” Mr. Huber prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head to the side. ‘Not live his life the same way?’ that did not really compute for him. How could he live his life differently? He had to live with his relatives, He had to go to school, He had to fight Voldemort, He had to… But did he really have to? He hadn’t considered that.  He could only see what was right in front of him and that was pain, loneliness and misery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Harry finally spoke of his dilemma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex nodded at that statement, it really was hard for patients to see options outside of their own sphere of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me start by saying, I have been informed of everything you have been through by various reliable sources, so you don’t have to be afraid of anything you have to say.  So lets start with a first step.  We will ask questions to find the root cause of many of your issues and then we can work on them individually.  What is your first thing that comes to mind that you have to do in life?” Mr. Huber asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby laid his hand on Harry’s arm and sent warm calming pulses of magic to help with the anxiety he felt spike at Mr. Hubers statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to defeat the Dark Lord.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Mr Huber prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m supposed to?” Harry said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there was a prophecy saying only I could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the goblin’s blood test does not include that prophecy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it no longer applies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you no longer have to live the path to kill the Dark Lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about that for a moment and it sparked a realization in him.  He did not have to kill the Dark Lord.  There was no prophecy like Dumbledore said. His whole life had been centered around a prophecy that did not exist. A prophecy that according to the goblins, and blood does not lie, was made up.  A prophecy that his parents had died for, a prophecy that Voldemort had killed for, a prophecy made up by Dumbledore.  The same man who sent him back to his relatives every year, who refused to let him live with his godfather, refused to help him, refused to save him, the man lied to him all the time, the man was the very center of all of Harry’s pain.  The absolute betrayal hurt more than any wound he had ever suffered and Harry let out a wail of pure agony that had his magic pulsing out in deep resonate waves.  Not even Dobby could control it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Huber was pushed against the wall. The foundations of the very manor was shaking, little did anyone know that all over the world, at that moment, the rumblings shook, Magical areas shook just a little more than muggle areas.  But they all felt it.  Something was unleashed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all comments and Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter tags - Angst, Pain, Hurt/Comfort, Passive Suicidal Ideation</p><p>Edited for typos and added a few things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the room though, Dobby was whispering for Lady Magic to intervene, his friend, his brother was torn, his raw magic pulling from the surrounding magic to create waves of pure desperate need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the other room, the wail of pain permeated the walls and each person and elf residing in the manor could feel the intense grief, pain and betrayal within the ever pulsing magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment of pure pain, Harry wanted to collapse and let himself sink into nothing and be dispersed with the wind.  Just as his pain seemed to increase he was blinded by a soft calming pulsing wave of magic that surrounded his whole being.  His eyes cast around for who’s magic was touching him and landed on an incorporeal form walking towards him with arms outstretched. She was ethereal and beautiful, her magic soothed everything inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry my child,” the woman soothed, reaching for Harry and pulling him to her bosom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sobbed gut-wrenching and painful sobs as the magic surrounded his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pain has awoken my slumber child, I could not get to you before now. I have been held back by the divisions within my children, only able to help in the smallest of ways. They all but forgot me. You can heal that rift, and I will give you the gifts you need and people to surround you.  My brother will come to you tonight as you dream, I have gifted you your heritage. Choose to master him not follow.” The Lady whispered to Harry as he calmed in her arms. She kissed his forehead and He felt a strange flooding of magic wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did not understand much of what she said, he just soaked up the touch that he had longed for all his life. A touch of comfort, a touch of love and care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have found the root of all your pain, the root of the pain of many of my children. He has left me, turned his back on me and all our family. Sleep now, my child. Sleep and heal your mind and heart. When you wake, take up the mantle of Lord of Magic and make things right. I, Lady Magic, will it so. So mote it be.”  Lady Magic intoned and in a flash she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fell backward onto the bed whispering, “So mote it be.” as he passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Huber had witnessed many things in his life. The traumas of dark magic, the insane and those that suffered from depression and much more.  This was the first time he had witnessed anything to the level of pain this small wizard had just expressed.  He was not hurt from the outflowing magic, but he was very frightened he may not be able to reach the boy.  Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the elf call out to Lady Magic. The painfully oppressive magic vanished, the room stopped shaking and a soft blue aura surrounded the boy.  It felt like hours, but in reality, it was only minutes and the blue aura vanished.  He heard Harry’s whisper as the boy fell onto the bed and passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby went to work levitating his brother to lay comfortably on the bed and then clicked his fingers to tuck him under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We goes tell the other wizards,” Dobby said to Mr. Huber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them what?” Rex asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby cocked his head and then shook it. “Brother Harry Potter will rest now, I tells you all what she said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for Mr. Huber’s hand and they blinked out of Harry’s room and into the sitting room where four others were still white-knuckling the furniture.  When they saw the elf and the mind healer they relaxed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby waited for Mr. Huber to take a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Huber will tell what he saw, then I’s speak.” Dobby stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter was very wary, as expected, about me being a wizard.  But, Dobby here was able to convince him to speak to me.  At this point, most patients do not see options, they have a sort of tunnel vision that is just pain and their past.  When I discussed not continuing to live his life as he has been, it was a foreign concept to him as it is to all my patients.  I used the five whys technique, which asks why for every answer and usually by the fifth why we get to the root cause of an issue.  Usually at this point we would discuss in length the root cause and how to see around it.  But it seems, before we got to the root, Harry himself put together some information that was very painful. I do not yet know what that is.  His pain overwhelmed him and his magic shook the room…” Mr. Huber explained until he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did not just shake the room, Mr. Huber.” Tom stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Huber looked back at Tom questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shook the entire manor.” Tom expounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dobby stated, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at the elf as if he were imagining things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We felt it, Dobby, everything shook.” Lucius interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You is correct, Mr. Malfoy… Everything. Not just room, or house, or country. Everything.” Dobby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all took that in. It would be in every paper if something of this magnitude occurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Severus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother Harry Potter was in so much pain. I’s could not hold his magic back no more. I’s called to the Lady for helps.” Dobby explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked at Dobby, “I did not hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’s not call Lady Malfoy, I call Lady Magic. She helped Brother Harry Potter. She blessed him.  Brother Harry Potter is Lord of Magic now. She put him to sleep to heal.  But he has to want to heal. She said her brother will visit, and for Him to choose to master not go with him.” Dobby explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the blue aura I saw Lady Magic, Dobby?” Mr. Huber asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will he be out?” Tom asked the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dobby shook his head, “I’s not know, she did not speak it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sit with him now, I want each of us to take turns sitting with him, maybe even talking with him. Positive things, to make him want to stay. If what Dobby said is true, then the brother of Lady Magic is Death.” Tom stated, letting that piece of information sink into all</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry watched as someone approached him while he was sitting on the grass near the Black Lake.  He knew he was waiting for someone, but he did not know who it would be. Harry was neither afraid, nor excited. He looked up at the pale man, with ice blue hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you're the famous Harry Potter.” The man stated as he moved to sit opposite Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry looked at the man and rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m certainly not Merlin.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh, not afraid of me I see.” The man surmised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know you. And I can’t fear what I don’t know.” Harry replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahhh… well, that’s interesting. I am Brother to Lady Magic. I am Death.” Death stated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” Harry asked looking at the man with a bit more longing now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Death replied a bit taken aback with the longing in the boy’s eyes.  He could feel it now, the yearning, the pain that exploded across the entirety of existence.  He sighed. His sister would not let him take this one,  He could see the heritage as plain as day written across the boy’s chest.  Not that the boy seemed to know or care that he sported a new tattoo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She said I could choose to go with you or I could master you.  I know I should not choose to go with you, but I don’t want to be anyone’s master.” Harry whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Death was starting to understand why his sister had marked the boy.  It was not like the others who wished to try to control him, to demand things of him and to flaunt him. This was someone who did not even want to possess the power he had already been given.  He was the fulcrum of balance that they had been searching for in the living world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can negotiate if you wish not to master me. Instead of the battle, I offer my hand. Be my Brother, let my blood flow through you to call upon me and my subjects as you have need. I will ask for you to gather souls in need of care and comfort near the end. The ones that do not deserve to be alone, so that the care I see in you can comfort them.  I am no comfort for those souls, and they fear me as I gather them.  You can be my comforting arm, the Brother they do not fear.” Death offered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry looked at the man.  He did not want to have any control over someone as was originally implied. He could help others, he was sure of it. He had done so before, maybe not so much in death, but in other ways.  But he wondered about himself. The absolute rage that burned in him for those that had hurt him, betrayed him, would he be able to let them live, be able to forgive them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Death sensed a deep struggle in the boy, and could feel the impressions from the boy’s magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry look at me,” Death ordered, “Do not confuse your light and care with having to always give undue forgiveness for your pain. Even us immortals know judgment is due when evil things are done to one such as you.  Your longing for revenge or judgment is natural, it is right, there is no taint in that. Inflicting the pain, your pain on innocents would be wrong.  But I sense you are not like that.  Those that hurt you are not innocent.  But ensure you know all the facts, the reasons why before judging those who have hurt you.  If you could choose just one to live, who would you choose to live between Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle?” Death asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry knew without a doubt who he would want to live.  “Tom. He was manipulated, same as me, by the same man. My parents would never have been his target.  I am sure there is much more that I don’t understand about Tom, and possibly everything that I have heard, been told or seen had a different perspective or were lies told to me by the man that has lied to me all my life.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see, you are perceptive.  Ask yourself questions, delve into the past, seek other perspectives, then judge what you know, it is your right.  Give me your hand, Harry.” Death said as he reached out his hand for the boy’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry reached out and took Death’s hand and watched as the man cut both their palms and placed the cuts facing each other.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Palm to palm, blood to blood, immortal to immortal, I give thee my blood to bond, brothers in service, brothers in need, neither one more than the other, neither one less than the other, so mote it be.” Death chanted melodically.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry felt his palm warm and it felt like he was being filled with a cooling charm from his hand up to his heart and then felt the blood rush through all his veins at once.  Cells exploded and reformed making Harry moan a bit, but as soon as pain flared it was gone in an instant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are no longer alone, Harry Potter, Lord of Magic, Brother of Death.  You and your mate will have only to call to me when you are ready to walk the land of the dead.  You will be welcome as my brother and suffer no more.” Death intoned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mate?” Harry asked incredulously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have your creatures inside you, they all will need a mate to sustain them.  I feel him even now while you are yet unconscious. They are the other half of your soul, brother.  I cannot tell you who they are, that is for you to find out.  With your creatures, you will have powerful abilities, with my blood, you cannot die, nor will your mate.  With Lady Magic’s blessing, you will have every power to ensure the balance is restored.  Light and Dark no longer divided, Creature and Wizard no longer separated, the old ways restored. Go to the Goblins, ask for another inheritance test.  You will gain the knowledge left to you so you can restore things to as they should be.” Death instructed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry nodded, “I thank you for your blessings, I will move forward knowing there is a path in front of me.  I still have much to think about. I still feel so much pain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then heal, my brother, rest. I will let you ponder what you will. I cannot give you the answers you seek. Others in the land of the living will be able to do that. Just know that those who surround you when you wake will be your greatest allies.  Do not fear them, do not push them away.  Wizards have hurt you, yes. But one wizard will be your greatest treasure.” Death stated softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I see them? My parents? Sirius?” Harry asked quickly, knowing Death was about to leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you need to see them?” Death queried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess to ask a couple of questions.  I need to know how they will feel if I choose to do something I am not sure they will like.” Harry responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand, but know that when I call them, they cannot stay long. Use this time my brother to finally let them go. Let go the pain you have for them. You cannot touch them here, only speak. Once the old ways are restored, use the Samhain ritual for further contact.” Death answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry nodded and waited as Death called forth the souls of his parents and godfather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry!” Three voices called out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry saw the soft glowing forms of both of his parents and Sirius standing there.  He wanted to reach out, but stopped himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My darling why have you called us?” Lily asked softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry shifted from foot to foot, nervous about what he was going to ask.  Would they hate him, call him a traitor, think him evil for what he wanted to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at me son.” James called out.  James, Lily and Sirius were all beaming smiles when Harry looked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have been through so much my darling, no matter what you could never disgust us.” Lily said warmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can see it on your face, cub.” Sirius stated with a humorous smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I learned the prophecy was faked by Dumbledore. Would you be mad if I went after him?” Harry asked with a barely-there whisper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since our passing, son, we have had our eyes opened to the evil machinations of the man. We have seen everything, we can’t disclose many things. But know, we know what he has done, we know what your relatives have done. We would see you stand above them all, judge them as you will. We love you no matter your choice.” James stated firmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have many curse books in my house that you can use to be very creative with some really dark spells, I’d like to see them all flayed alive.” Sirius said darkly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You wouldn’t mind if I used dark magic?” Harry asked, surprised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Once you die, you see the errors of false thinking. Use all the magic you want, just make sure you have your facts and reasons. You are everything we could have hoped for in a son, Harry.  There is nothing you can do that would make me less proud to call you my son.” Lily said with tears in her eyes, wishing she could hold her boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We love you, Harry. No matter what anyone else says. And tell Tom and Severus, forgiveness is already theirs. They both will have a lot of guilt for how things went. But, they are not responsible.” Lily offered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry smiled at that. “I miss you.” he whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are always with you, son.” James stated, pointing at Harry’s heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s time.” Death called out as he approached the little group.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all nodded, each giving Harry loving smiles, telling him they loved him, and then they were gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry leaned back against the tree and watched as Death wandered off.  He remembered what the mind healer had said about asking why to find the root of his problems.  So he thought.  He knew he was no longer bound by a false prophecy to go after Voldemort.  And after the answers he had received from the man, he could really not fault him for his goals.  Voldemort was just as manipulated as he himself was.  The spells and potions he had in his own system, He remembered Severus having some as well. Why though? Dumbledore wanted a weapon in Harry, a Spy in Severus.  Who else had the Headmaster manipulated? Were there more people that he had issues with that had spells on them or potions? He would have to see before he cast blame.  Did his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin really hate him so much or were there spells too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So did he really have to live with his abusive relatives?  He was not fully an adult, so legally he had to right? No, Hermione didn’t really live with her parents anymore. So why should he?  Dumbledore stated blood wards, but the inheritance document stated his mother was adopted, she was born from a squib.  So the blood wards was another lie, and he was not really related to the Dursleys at all. But then Harry remembered something small that was on the paper… He wasn’t sure he wished he could see it again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like that the paper appeared in his hands and he could look at it again.  At the top was one word that made him sit up straighter. Emancipated.  He was technically an adult, because he was emancipated. Harry looked at the date again. He was emancipated when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.  Again with the lies and omissions, Dumbledore knew he was emancipated and sent him back twice, damn the man.   So no. He did not have to live with his relatives, he did not have to honor non-existent blood wards, he did not have to kill the Dark Lord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So the last part. He had to go to school. Why? Because everyone else did. Why? Because their parents sent them? Why? To get an education? But does that education have to be in school, Hogwarts or any other? Harry did not know.  So task one, find out if he has to go back to school. Task two, find a place to live that is not the Dursley’s or anywhere that was not safe.  He was sure that there could be properties he could use, Sirius left him in charge of the Black Lordship, so that means he at least has a house, but that was being used by the order. Harry looked at the document again.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry laughed, he was sure Dumbledore did not know of all the small bequeaths left to him. He could go to the fisherman’s hut in Ireland.  It did not matter if it had wards or anything, he was sure he could look some up and add them. He had a place to live.  He still needed to go to Gringotts and do another test so he could get whatever information Death wanted him to have.  Death also said he could trust those who are with him now.  That meant he could trust Voldemort and Severus. Harry already knew he could trust Dobby. He knew little of Mr. Huber, but if Dobby trusted him, He could trust the man as well. So maybe he could talk with the man a bit more. He still felt like he wanted to die, but it was not actively pressing on him now, it was more a mist of thought now. He figured that was progress. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree, he could gather more thoughts later. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter tags - Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, Referenced Character Death.</p><p>Edited for typos and added a few things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been one week, and they all had been taking turns watching Harry. Dobby had been there when he felt a cold shift in Harry’s magic and cried out with relief. Tom stumbled in after Dobby’s cry and asked the elf what was wrong, only to be told Harry had refused Death’s offer to go, but was not sure if Harry had mastered Death like Lady Magic had offered. Dobby said it felt like refreshing magic. Tom was now taking his turn watching Harry when he noticed a stirring coming from the bed. He got up watching the boy intently as Harry moved and stretched. It was more movement than they had seen all week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes fluttered open and looked around and then connected with violet eyes. Harry looked at an older version of Tom Riddle and squinted for a moment before sitting up and whispering “hello” before averting his eyes. Harry wondered where the man’s snake appearance had gone and criticized himself for finding the man attractive.  They were to be trusted as Death had told him, but he had not really ever found anyone attractive before. He had been nice to Cho last year, knowing the girl had a rebound crush on him, but it was only because it was expected of him. This new attraction confused and unsettled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?” Tom asked, unsure what else to ask in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stretched again waiting for his usual pains to filter in, but nothing happened. He did not feel any residual pain from his relative’s care, in fact it was the first time he could remember feeling pain free and fully healthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, It’s weird, I usually feel some sort of pain or ache, but now I don’t. I guess that means I feel fine. I’m sorry, I’m not used to it so…” Harry trailed off, not really sure how to explain it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom moved closer to the bed and sat down on the foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had someone heal you, and Severus helped with all the potions.” Tom explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude, but why do you look like you used to?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was young, I found a book in the Restricted section that told me how to split my soul. I was 16, and had just lived through the bombings in London during the war. I was scared of death.  When I read the text, it intrigued me, but I did not want to pay the cost.  Sometime after I read that book, I felt the urge to read it again, and then was compelled to follow the ritual outlined in the book. I know now, after a scan from the healer that healed you, that I had multiple spells and potions in me from the same person as you.  Those spells compelled me to murder in order to split my soul.  This dark magic had side effects, ones that included the loss of my sanity, and the destruction of my body. One of them had a trigger that was you.  When I realized this, just after you were first asleep, I found all the objects I put my soul into and reabsorbed them.  The restoration of my soul, restored my body as you see it now.” Tom stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a deep pang of anger at Dumbledore. The man played with Tom as much as he had Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached for Tom’s hand and grasped it while trying to comfort the man. “I’m sorry.” Harry whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom enjoyed the warmth of Harry’s touch and let his other hand fall on their joined ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling up for some lunch? I can have an elf bring it here, or you can try to get up and we can have lunch in the dining room.” Tom offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at their joined hands and felt his magic pulse a little at the warmth. He looked back up at Tom and wondered just how much they had in common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to try and get up, I feel like I could use a shower though.” Harry replied back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was happy to see Harry was calm and no longer agitated.  Whatever happened while Harry had been asleep had done the young man good. Tom stood and called for Dobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother Harry Potter is awake!” Dobby squealed as he went to the bed to hug Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thank you, for everything Dobby. I don’t have any clothes here, but…” Harry was about to say more but was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get a few of my things and Dobby can resize them for you while you get showered. Can you take him down to the dining room Dobby? That way he does not have to walk too far and tire himself out.” Tom stated, then focused on the elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’s be happy to.” Dobby replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved to stand and felt a bit wobbly, but was surprised when a strong arm wrapped around him to steady him.  He looked up at Tom and blushed before looking away and getting his balance.  He stepped out of the man’s hold, “Thanks.” Harry muttered as he made his way to the bathroom he could see from the open door across from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled and left, getting the clothes and letting Dobby do the rest.  He walked to the sitting room where everyone was having a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry is awake.  He seems calm, and he wants to eat lunch in the dining room.  I suggest we all dine in there so that he can get used to all of us.” Tom stated and then moved away from the door to go to the dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom sat at the head of the table and was joined by Severus on his left, leaving the right open for Harry.  Lucius and Narcissa both sat to Severus’ left and waited. They all turned when they heard the door open. Harry looked at the ones at the table and felt a bit nervous.  He knew Tom would be there, and possibly Severus, but he was not expecting the Malfoys. Tom stood and pulled out the seat next to him and Harry took that as a sign that was where he was supposed to sit.  Once seated Tom pushed his chair in and sat down again.  Lunch appeared and everyone was served a yellow squash soup with a plate of salad and a steaming fish fillet that smelled delicious.  Harry started to eat, mindful of his manners.  He was starving, but did not want it to show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you were asleep, I made sure to give you all the nutrient potions and bone strengthening potions.  You should only need both for the next week to get your body to full health. I also took the liberty of fixing your eyes while you were out.” Severus stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reached up and felt his face, he had been feeling like something was missing since he woke up and now it seemed that something was his glasses. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, I didn’t realize my glasses were not on my face.” Harry said a bit sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a wonder you could see at all, they were not even the right prescription,” Narcissa interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of things were fuzzy, but I managed. I really wasn’t allowed to get a new prescription.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Lady Malfoy and noticed her eyes darken a bit in anger.  He wondered what he had said that made her angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those pigs should never have had you in their care.” She huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was shocked, she was mad at his relatives?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way to find out if they were spelled or potioned like me and …” Harry looked at Tom, but wasn’t sure what he wanted to be called now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom is fine, Harry.” Tom said and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a small smile back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you, they did not have any spells or potions, I checked when I went to gather your things.” Lucius stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head snapped up, his breath caught and he felt like his chest was squeezing inwards.  They had hated him, they had wanted to hurt him. He couldn’t breathe.  And then there were arms around him and words were being whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more Harry, they won’t hurt you any more. You're safe, I got you.  I am here.” Tom’s voice was soothing the panic… Harry gulped in needed air and clung to the man holding him.  Hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he slowed his breathing. Then it hit him, they wanted him to hurt, every word, every slash with the belt, they wanted to do that. And anger built within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Harry almost hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tom felt the change from panic to anger almost immediately, but continued to sooth the man in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are collected and in the dungeons.” Tom stated, not wanting to lie to the man who would soon be his mate.  They had little time to get to know one another, but it seemed Harry was at least accepting of his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry calmed enough to slide out of Tom’s hold, though he missed it when the warmth was gone. He sighed, he did not know what to do with his relatives, but he would do something. He decided to change the subject so he did not have to dwell on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go back to Gringotts.  This will probably sound strange to you all, but while I was awake, evidently I met Lady Magic, and while asleep, I met Death. They have information for me to use at Gringotts.” Harry whispered, afraid they would think he had gone round the bend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dobby explained most things to us as he could hear your conversation with Lady Magic.  We would like to know whatever you can reveal so we can help if we can.” Tom replied as he lifted his arm to drape over the back of Harry’s chair so he could continue to sooth the young man with his touch, and because he just needed to touch Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt the touch, leaned into it even. The soothingness of it was so foreign, but he wondered if it was just him. He looked back up into Tom’s violet eyes and saw care there. So he smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it all means yet.  I know Lady Magic blessed me, I’m still figuring out what that means. She called me Lord of Magic, not sure about that either.  With Death, She had told me I had two options, to either go with him or master him. Death though gave me a third option since I really don’t want to be anyone’s master.  He tied us together as brothers.  I got his blood and he got mine.  I have to help him with people who need comfort when they pass as they are all afraid of him.  And he said I can call him and his people when I need to.  That’s really about it. I am not sure what it all means, but I think more information will be found in whatever I inherit when I take the test again.” Harry informed them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said all this in a tone that meant he really had no idea what it all meant, and the others were just so astonished by the honor and power that one person could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blessings from Lady Magic are rare, Harry.” Severus stated watching the boy. “Many have forgotten her and the olde ways, so a blessing from her directly has not been heard of for some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said she had been asleep because of the many divisions in our world.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which divisions was she talking about?” Tom asked clearly interested if his views would be any different from the Lady herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Creatures being seen as lower, light pitted against dark, mainly the inequality that is everywhere.  She didn’t say anything about blood purity if that’s what you mean.  After looking at the parchment from my inheritance test, though, I think we really need to test the so-called muggleborns.” Harry stated while looking at the rest of those at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What part do you mean?” Lucius asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my mother was always said to be a muggleborn, but she wasn’t.  What if they all are not?  What if because so many have pushed the squibs to live in the muggle world, that they are forgotten about and confused as muggles?  My mother was born to a squib, and then somehow adopted into the Evans family.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was not even related to Petunia?” Severus asked his voice raising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  So the blood wards were fake.” Harry spat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soothing hand was back, rubbing circles on his arm and Harry sighed as he let some of his anger wash out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus on the other hand did not have a soothing hand caressing him and looked thunderous and murderous.  He stood left the room for a few minutes and then walked back in looking more collected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pushed his food away and looked back up at Tom. “I think I’d like to go to Gringotts now.  I’d like to get all the surprises out of the way so I can assimilate everything.  Maybe even talk to Mr. Huber again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sighed in thanks, she had wondered if everything had been a fail with the mind healer, but evidently Harry saw the need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will floo call him as soon as you're ready. He had been treating my sister, so he should still be at the manor.” Narcissa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tensed, remembering Bellatrix and her actions, but the voice of Death reminded him that he needed to get all the facts before he condemned anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask your perspective of what happened at the Ministry?” Harry asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sent you visions of the Ministry to try and get you to look for and retrieve the prophecy,” Tom started, “I selected a few of my most trusted to intercept you so that I could get the sphere and finally hear what it said. I did not send Bella with them. I had specifically instructed my people to use non-lethal, non-permanent damaging spells.  Bella was an accident as she was instructed to not go.  I knew she was insane and I could not risk what she would do.  Unfortunately, her husband was unable to stop her from arriving.  He did his best to block her more damaging spells, but unfortunately it was only for children he blocked them from.  When the order showed up all bets were off for the adults, because He wanted to ensure none of the kids got hurt.  I am sorry your godfather was caught up in the line of fire. I know you think I sent you those images of him, but I want to assure you, I did not. I only sent the Ministry images.” Tom replied, fully expecting Harry to pull away from him, but surprised when he did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be difficult, but before I make a judgment call on anything, would it be possible to view Lucius’ and your perspective of the battle?  Maybe I’ll see something different now that there are no more potions or spells on me.  And after, you can view mine and point out what was influenced by potion or spell vs reality please?” Harry asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was smiling down at Harry, so enthralled that he would be so intelligent in his request.  Not many people would choose to discount their own memory before choosing to hate someone.  It was absolutely stunning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tom replied softly garnering a smile from Harry that was just for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter tags - angst, character bashing, Implied/Referenced abuse, Implied/Referenced violence, blood, Implied/Referenced neglect</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll take you to Gringotts if you're ready.” Severus stated while standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood and walked over to the man and they moved to the reception room with a large floo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could reach for a handful of floo powder, Severus stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a request to make of you,” Severus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry paused then gave the man his full attention.  He was not sure what kind of request the potions’ master would ask, but he would hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While you were sleeping, the Dark Lord asked me to obtain an adoption potion and offer to adopt you into my family.  We both know you are emancipated, but also know that some wizards would try to overlook it to keep Dumbledore in charge of you.  I agreed to get the potion, but wanted to ask you if you would like to have me as your family as well. I would be honored to claim you as my son.” Severus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the man for a moment.  He looked sincere, but Harry did not want someone to be his family just because of Dumbledore’s manipulations or the Dark Lord’s orders. He wanted family, like Dobby, people who actually cared about him as a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could not in good conscience allow you to do that just to keep Dumbledor’s manipulations at bay.  Or so you can fulfill your Lord’s orders. You would be sacrificing your name and blood for your hated enemy’s son.” Harry replied solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus moved closer and held out his hand.  Harry looked at it confused, but placed his hand in the older man’s larger one anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I am not offering just because of Dumbledore’s manipulations, or just because the Dark Lord asked.  First and foremost, I loved your mother dearly.  As part of her, I would be honored to consider you part of my family. Secondly, as someone who understands what you have been through with your own family, I have longed for my own family.  I have never been afforded the opportunity to have a family of my own.  To have you agree, would mean more to me than just giving you a shield against manipulations.  I would love to help you, guide you in life, but not control you.  I know I care for you, because you are her son, but also for the things you have gone through.  I want to get to know who you really are, and I hope you will get to know me as well. The offer will still stand, even if you choose not to take it.” Severus explained while he held onto Harry’s hand.  He wanted Harry to see his sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt the warmth of Severus’ hand and saw the pleading in the man’s eyes as he spoke. He understood the longing for family all too well.  From what he understood about Snape, he was not a man to offer something like this lightly, nor was he one to sugar coat things.  He could always take Snape at face value, that was something that even with the spells and potions, he could count on. In a way, he had been counting on the man for more years than he could acknowledge. Even with the supposed hatred between them, Snape had always saved him and had always been the one to step in when it was needed, and he had never lied to him. If anything, Harry knew he could always count on the man, unlike others in the wizarding world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do it at the bank.” Harry agreed.  And for the first time in his entire acquaintance with the dour Potions Master, he saw the man actually smile.  It was almost unnerving as he was not used to the facial expression.  Harry felt almost giddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved towards the large floo and were swept away in flames and landed in the Goblin bank.  They were immediately greeted by a guard, whom Harry greeted correctly and then they were ushered to Garnook’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook stood, and Harry and the Goblin exchanged customary greetings, before Harry settled into the seat across from the goblin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to see you back so soon, My Prince.” Garnook stated giving a toothy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to speak with you again, Garnook. I have been told I need to retake the inheritance test, as there has been an addition. Also, I would like you to witness a blood adoption between Mr. Snape and myself,” Harry explained and gestured between himself and Severus...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook tilted his head to the side, curious what could possibly be the addition. He was glad the young man no longer seemed so agitated, looked healthier than the last time, but otherwise did not see much else different. He looked over the darker man, and saw care and hope expertly concealed behind an impassive mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, My Prince, may I enquire as to who suggested retaking the test?” Garnook asked politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death.” Harry stated succinctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOOHH, by all means let me send off for my instruments.  Would you like to claim any titles today as well?  We can also do the blood adoption, before the test. I also have the completed account histories for your current vaults, but I have some concerns over the Potter vaults I would like to discuss with you.” Garnook stated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If goblins could swoon, Garnook would have.  To have been told by Death, to claim something, this would be big. Something monumental must have happened while the boy was away… now he wondered if the waves of anguish and the shaking earth had something to do with what happened to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By all means let’s discuss what you found with the Potter vaults after the adoption, then we can do the test.” Harry offered, very curious what Garnook could be worried over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus pulled the blood adoption potion from his robes, and offered it to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you need to do is add a single drop of your blood to the potion and then drink it.  Garnook can witness, but there is no need for any paperwork as I have no titles.” Severus instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you taken an inheritance test before, Mr. Snape?” Garnook asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  My mother was disinherited when she married my father, so I saw no need.” Severus replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may take one, if you wish, if your cleansing and Mr. Potter’s was anything to go by, you may want to.” Garnook offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus thought about it, if Dumbledore had no qualms hiding Harry’s inheritance, then he would have no problem keeping Severus from anything as well.  Severus nodded and agreed to do the test with Harry, when he did.  Harry added his own blood to the potion then drank it.  He felt a welcoming warmth spread through him. It felt like sunshine brushing over his cool skin.  Harry handed the vial back to Severus as he gave his attention to the Goblin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you stated when you came the last time, you had no knowledge of any vaults you possessed except your single trust vault, is that correct?” Garnook asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is correct.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, with no knowledge of the family vaults, you could not give your consent to their use.” Garnook queried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am assuming that is correct, I gave no one permission ever to use any money, because I didn't know I had any save for my single vault.  And I never had the key to that vault either. I only withdrew money when I came originally when I was 11. I was never given my key.  So I took enough that allowed me to buy school supplies for all 5 years I have attended as the sum I withdrew was enough to cover that, and what I hoped would last for the next two. I was not sure I would be allowed back, so I stored it in my trunk and only ever used the single pouch.” Harry responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was aghast, this must be why the boy had always had practically nothing, he was not even allowed to use his own money at all. No wonder he hoarded it and used it sparingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that, my Prince.  I have then come across some really worrying things then.  Your trust vault has been losing money monthly by the same amount since you turned 11. The family vault also has been draining significantly, though there is no pattern to its use.  Your Single transaction is logged, but all these monthly transactions show that 100 galleons a month go to Mr. Ronald Weasely, 100 galleons to a Ms. Hermione Granger, 150 galleons a month to a Ms. Ginerva Weasely, 250 galleons a month to Mrs. Molly Weasley, and finally 500 galleons changed to muggle money of 2,465 British pounds to a Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  Though the last was started when you were approximately 18 months old.  The Family Vaults are worse, Most of the withdrawals have been made by Albus Dumbledore and transferred to his personal vaults, but some have been transferred to a vault under the name Order of the Phoenix.” Garnook explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he have had access to my vaults?” Harry asked completely floored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was listed as your magical guardian, but even such, could not take any money from your vault without your permission.” Garnook stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want a legal blood parchment or whatever you have, that I can sign or swear to that allows me to prove I did not give my permission, and I want them all prosecuted under your laws because I am your prince, and they not only damaged me, but also the good name of Gringotts. Only allow the media to know what they did, if you can find a reporter that will not put goblins in a bad light and only the perpetrators.  Also please check the goblin who previously handled my vaults for spells or potions and any fees for care taken from my vaults to take care of the goblin should any spells or potions be found on their person.  If, however, it is deemed they acted on their own, I would like to be there for whatever trial you hold.” Harry instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook nodded, he reached for a parchment that had the standard spells and truth potions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This may hurt, but you need to use a blood quill to write out that you did not give permission to anyone to access your vaults and list the only withdrawal you made. Also, state you have never been given your key. The blood quill will use your blood, but the etching in your skin should be minor and easily healed.” Garnook stated, offering the quill to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Garnook, It won’t hurt worse than writing hundreds of lines with a blood quill for 4 hours at a time.” Harry said with a voice that made it sound like an everyday occurrence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When, Mr. Potter, would you have written lines with a blood quill?” Severus asked, his voice had an edge of agitation to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of last year, every detention with Umbridge. I think that was almost once a week I believe.” Harry stated not even wincing when he wrote his statement then signed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus took Harry’s hand in his, the current marks already fading, he cast a quick healing spell, only to be left looking at a set of scars that spelled out “I must not tell lies”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus swore up a storm.  Garnook took his turn examining Harry’s hand and his jaw set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will put this memory in a file, Blood quills are only allowed to be used in front of a goblin and for contracts and legal documents only.  Possession, under goblin law, of one of our blood artifacts is strictly forbidden to any non-goblin. We have full authority over their use. If one has gone missing, I will find out who’s and it will be investigated and not only does the Ministry have no say, but we can take possession of said offender as soon as they cross our soil.  We, my Prince, will not stand for this!” Garnook affirmed.  He wrote a quick note and sent it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now last but not least the inheritance test you both asked for”, Garnook said as he pulled the supplies that just landed on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry went through the entire routine again and waited.  Severus followed suit and waited for his results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Garnook watched the carefully crafted impassive mask for Severus Snape fall into an angry expression when the man read his own parchment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn that fucking goat!” Severus whispered as he passed his own parchment over to Harry to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Name: Severus Tobias Snape </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother: Eileen Marie Snape nee Prince (pureblood witch )</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father: Tobias Nicholas Snape (Squib)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wizarding Titles: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Prince (blood maternal), House: Ancient and Most Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Blishwick (blood paternal), House: Ancient and Most Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Selwyn (blood maternal), House: Most Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Ravenclaw (blood maternal), House: High Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Hufflepuff (blood paternal), House: High Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family curses</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prince line -  Death of Love curse, century spell (Dumbledore house, expired, 1887)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life Debts Owed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron Weasley - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione Granger - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus Lupin - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minerva McGonagall - current</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry read over the document, but with what he knew about Dumbledore, he was not really surprised. The old man wanted all the power.  How many others have been kept from their inheritances?  The outdated family curse would explain a lot of why the old man wanted Severus under his thumb.  His own family had cursed the Prince line, for whatever reason.  It was the curse that could easily have accounted for so much of what Snape had gone through.  The man never had a chance either.  This just made Harry angrier at the old man, he grasped Severus’ hand to convey some sort of comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus was angry, the rage inside was threatening to seep out, but the soft warm hand gently holding his, kept his anger leashed. He breathed deeply for a few minutes and when he had calmed gestured for Harry to read his own parchment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s parchment was even longer than before and there were some notable differences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under Wizarding Titles a new Bequeath appeared as well as his heir titles as Snape’s son:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Donn (Bequeathed, 1996), House: First Ancient and First Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hier Prince (blood paternal tertiary), House: Ancient and Most Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hier Blishwick (blood paternal tertiary), House: Ancient and Most Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hier Selwyn (blood paternal tertiary), House: Most Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hier Ravenclaw (blood paternal tertiary), House: High Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hier Hufflepuff (blood paternal tertiary), House: High Ancient and High Noble</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new section of Magical Titles added: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord of Magic (bequeathed, July 17, 1996)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brother of Death (Bequeathed, July 18, 1996)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure what to make of it all.  He understood as Severus’ son he was hier, but the new title was a bit bewildering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does First Ancient and First Noble mean? I got the other classifications, but I’ve never heard of the ‘First’ Classification” Harry inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not many have, my Prince, it means it was the first magically established house for all of the magical world.  There is nothing higher in status.” Garnook looked back and had to wonder at such a boy.  Not only was this boy wealthy beyond compare, but now power unlike any other rested in his hands.  Yet the boy did not seem to understand, nor want it.  The pure innocence in the boy in front of him, humbled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we are here and I’d really like to get it all completed so I can attend the new vault, I was told it would give me the information I need. Let’s get the Lordship acceptances over with. I know you have probably so much to do, I hate to think I'm taking up so much of your time, Garnook.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook looked at Harry with a bit of shock, “I am pleased to help you. You can seek me out anytime without worry. Client or not, you are first a friend, then you are my Prince.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at Garnook, “I like that, friend first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook smiled back his big toothy smile and then bent down to grab a small trunk. He placed it on the desk and let his sharp fingernail connect with the lock, then took Harry’s parchment and pressed it to the top of the trunk. The trunk glowed briefly and Garnook set the parchment down and the lock fell off in his hand.  He removed the many ring boxes and set them all side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you also like to claim your titles, Mr. Snape?” Garnook asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would, and I would be honored if you would attend my vaults as well if you have the time,” Severus replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored, Mr. Snape.  I will have your summaries done by the end of the week.” Garnook affirmed as he took Severus’ parchment and pressed it to the box as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lined the new boxes up and placed them in front of Severus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After instructing Harry to go one at a time, Harry accepted each Lordship ring and they all melded into one.  He was told that all rings can be called back and placed on separate fingers if he wished, or he could just call the house he wanted to be displayed and it would do so.  Severus did the same.  Garnook then told Harry how to take the heirship rings and place them on the finger to the right of his Lordship rings, they acted similarly with choosing which to show if needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook led Harry and Severus to the carts and they descended to the very bowels of the bank.  Harry was breathless by the time they reached the lowest level and Garnook led Harry to the very first vault ever built, it was connected to the first vault in every bank in the wizarding world.  Harry placed his palm on the door and it swung open.  Looking at the vault made his eyes want to bleed with how much there was to take in. Gold and money and valuables for sure, but Harry wasn’t looking for that.  He wandered further in and found a small obsidian table with several black-bound books.  He reached for them and put them in his pocket after shrinking them. Something small and gold seemed to float in the air when Harry was about to turn towards the door. It was almost a blur by the time it came and landed on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry’s heart ached from the loss of his own familiar, but this lost and lonely creature was something he could not leave behind.  It was smaller than his Hedwig, but not as small as Ron’s owl pig. It had feathers that fanned out around its eyes making them seem larger than they were almost filling up the owl's face.  But the feathers, all of them almost looked like pure gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stroked the owl as he walked to the door, the vault closed behind him and they rode back to the top. Harry held the owl to his chest the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back in Garnook’s office, Harry was given a key that would access all his vaults, but he had it keyed to his blood only. Severus asked to have Harry keyed to his vaults as well, even when Harry tried to refuse. Harry knew he was already rich, but warmed when Severus stated he wanted a chance to help take care of Harry as well.  So Harry gave in.  Harry and Severus were given a card to use in both the muggle and magical world so they would never be without funds again.  Harry hugged the goblin before he left, and Severus enjoyed the gobsmacked look on Garnook’s face.  Harry’s vault files were in his pocket, save for the latest which Garnook had said would take him a while to compile.  When they stepped back through the floo, Harry was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I should lay down, I seemed to have expended much more energy than I thought.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see about getting a perch for your new attachment, Harry.” Severus stated with a smile.  Maybe the bird will help cheer the boy up, Merlin knows he needs it. Severus frowned at the memory of when Harry had said the muggles had killed his beloved Hedwig.  He watched as Dobby took Harry’s hand and they popped away, probably to the Dark Lords room as that was where Harry had been sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus found Tom in the sitting room and explained all that had happened at the bank. They were both furious at the extent that Harry had been exploited.  Severus was happy that Tom was also angry on his behalf as well when he discussed what he had found in his own inheritance test.  When Lucius and Narcissa arrived, Severus recounted yet again the issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to take him shopping.  The boy has practically nothing.  His trunk did not even contain any clothing fit for him to wear.” Narcissa stated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will have to take him out of the country.  I have not heard anything from the Order yet, so they may not even be yet looking for him, but it would not be safe to shop here.” Severus replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we go international, then I’d like to go as well.” Tom stated.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looking forward to all comments and kudos :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Tags - angst, Implied/Referenced violence, character death, Implied/Referenced child abuse, scars, nightmares and a bit of fluff ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later that evening after dinner, they all met with Harry in the sitting room with a pensive available.  Lucius was the first to add his memory and they all slipped in.  Harry for his part was watching it as if he had never seen most of it.  He realized his perspective was so skewed by the spells and potions that his own memory would probably shock them with how violent it was.  This memory though, the words were the same spoken by his group and the group of Death eaters, but the spells and tone were completely different from his memory, save for Bellatrix.  She was just as insane as his memory remembered, but he could see the subtle deflections from Rodolphus when she cast something dark or damaging towards his group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the part in the Veil room, Harry watched Dumbledore specifically and asked if they could slow the memory down a bit.  He walked over to where Dumbledore was seen fighting Rudolphous and saw the man look quickly towards the fight near the veil. It was a green spell from Dumbledore's wand, not the red spell from Bellatrix’s wand that hit his godfather.  Harry crumpled to the floor again as he watched his godfather slip into the afterlife once again.  He felt arms, many of them surround him as he was pulled out of the pensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all quiet and just held Harry.  Severus was seething, he had no love for Black, but for that old man to have manipulated and killed Black right there was too much.  It was Tom that broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa, you will have to tell Bella when she is ready.  I know her mind is fractured, but hopefully, after some help, she will want to know she did not, in fact, kill her cousin.” Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When she is safe, and you feel it is time to tell her, I’d like to be there.” Harry said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, I know this all must be hard for you.” Narcissa replied, her tone soft and caring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d really like to, it will help me as well. To see her as something other than a monster.” Harry responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood as the others let go, he was grateful for their support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to go back to my room now, if you could take my memory to view it as I saw it, we can discuss what we saw another time. Tom, I’d rather walk, if you don’t mind showing me the way.” Harry stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius took the memory from Harry and then Tom led Harry out of the room and down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw my parents when I talked to Death.” Harry said while they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got to see them.” Tom responded, though he tensed a bit at where the conversation might lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said to tell you, it’s not your fault and there is no need for forgiveness.” Harry whispered as he reached his hand to gently pat the Dark Lord’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom stopped and grasped Harry’s hand in his own instead and looked into emerald green eyes as Harry turned towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. That means so much to me. For what it’s worth Harry. I’m sorry.” Tom said while squeezing Harry’s smaller hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know now that it wasn’t your fault.  They told me that it would be ok if I learned Darker magic to right some wrongs.  Can you teach me some? I don’t ever want to feel helpless again.” Harry asked a bit imploringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and brushed a soft kiss on Harry’s knuckles. “I would be honored to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed, but thought of the fact that he would have a mate, and pulled his hand back slowly so as to not cause offense.  Whomever his mate was would not appreciate him allowing affections like this.  He looked back at Tom, and for once wished for something for himself.  He wished Tom was his mate.  They had much in common, Tom understood his pain, he cared. Harry really just wanted someone who cared.  He would have to content himself with friends, until he knew more about the mate business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom just smiled as Harry lost himself in thoughts. It was written all over the boy’s face. Tom saw the blush for what it was, but the wariness that came with it.  He would just have to endeavor to let Harry grow accustomed to him over the next week. Hopefully, Harry could grow to like him before the whole idea of being mates is introduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the room and Tom opened the door and Harry moved to sit at the edge of the bed.  Tom went around to the wardrobe and pulled some black silk pajamas out and handed them to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa and I will take you out tomorrow to get clothing of your own. We plan to take you to Paris so that no one will recognize you when you go out.  We can still use glamors to change certain features, just in case.” Tom informed Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really have to do that.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to. Let us take you out.” Tom pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to. I don’t want to be a burden.” Harry stated as he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom left Harry to sleep and silently cursed the Muggles and Dumbledore for making Harry feel this way.  Any amount of help or care and Harry felt he was a burden.  He did not know how to combat years of the training.  When he was a boy, he bolstered his own self worth by putting people down, gaining power and knowledge.  For Harry that would not work.  Harry wasn’t him. Tom thought about his death eaters and missions and wondered what he should do now. He knew he would have to call a meeting and get the news out of the way at some point, but he was not sure how to address some things.  After an hour or so going over reports in his study, Tom wandered back to his room and just watched Harry sleep. The boy was curled into a ball as if to protect himself.  He stretched out onto the small divan across from the bed and conjured a blanket before letting himself fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry woke abruptly from a nightmare, panting and aching as if his muscles still remembered every strike to his back. A warm hand brushed across his arm and it felt like a peaceful calm seeped into him and he was soothed back down.  His eyes remained open, but unseeing, soon his breathing evened out.  He did not turn to see who it was that was soothing him.  He just reveled in the warm touch and thanked Lady Magic for allowing someone to care for him.  Eventually, he fell back into a sleep that was empty of dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom groaned as he woke from his kneeling position by the bed and stretched to ease some of the kinks in his body.  Harry was still sleeping, so he decided to get himself ready for the day and pick another set of fresh clothing for Harry to wear out.  In a way, he felt almost smug knowing that Harry was wearing his clothing, but knew he would have to let Harry wear his own after the trip. He knew what it was like to never have anything new, and the first time he was able to afford a new fresh shirt no one else had worn was almost like freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt more refreshed than he had in a long time when he came awake slowly.  There was no jarring into wakefulness due to banging or yelling, no one dragging him out of bed. It was the most relaxing wake up he had felt in a long time.  As he sat up, Harry noticed a set of clothes laid out on the bed.  He knew he was taking over the Dark Lord’s clothing, and he wished he had something of his own to wear. Deep down though, part of the feeling of safety he was experiencing now was due to being surrounded by Tom’s scent that wearing the clothing produced. He almost laughed. Not even a month ago he would have thought himself insane for such thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Harry followed Tom and Narcissa to the floo room. He was still surprised to see Tom was willing to go shopping with him. Narcissa he could almost expect, she was a woman for one and well it was expected they enjoyed shopping.  Harry sighed and moved forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really been able to do this without some anxiety, so I might as well let you know I don’t do crowds well, and can panic if caught off guard. I thought I would at least warn you both.” Harry started a bit nervously.  His fake friends had barely tolerated it, and he had tried to hide it over the years, but he was now on his own and that was still unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can avoid the more populated areas by going to the more exclusive shops, Harry dear,” Narcissa offered, “And we are not expected to be anywhere today so we can take as many breaks as you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at the woman, he was very thankful she seemed to understand and thought of solutions.  He eyed Tom for a moment, but the man did not seem to be concerned, so he let out the breath he was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom walked over to Harry and explained the small glamors they would use, before casting them over himself and Harry.  Harry’s hair was being lengthened to cover his scar and his eyes were turned brown.  Tom’s eyes were cast into a deep blue. He really only needed his eyes covered, nothing else. Harry was sad to see them go, he knew the violet was from Tom’s ruby red eyes and his original blue meshing, but he liked the almost merlot color, it was unique. Narcissa fussed over Harry for a bit, straightening his collar, brushing his shoulder to get rid of any lint he supposed.  Harry just enjoyed the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they landed in the entry portico in Paris, Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out at how beautiful it was here versus anywhere else he had been before.  This wizarding area had all the beautiful french architecture of Paris and the quirks of the wizarding world blended well in beautiful harmony.  The shops were of the same type as Diagon Alley, with book shops, quill and parchment shops, apothecaries and every assortment of wizarding supplies.  The colors though, it was brilliant and bright.  If Picasso had wanted an example of extraordinary buildings, these would have graced his canvass. The blues were vibrant, and the purples so bright, there was an especially elegant tea shop that had gold and blue fleur de lis designs that just looked elegant.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa led them off to a less populated alley and they entered a tastefully elegant clothing shop called Fils D’or. There were bolts of silk in every color expertly arranged on various tables, Linens and Velvet were also included. The fabrics on display screamed wealth.  A short but slender woman came up to them and started talking to Narcissa in french.  Harry shifted nervously not understanding a word of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon, Monsieur, I am sorry. I will speak English.” The woman said looking over at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here to get a full new wardrobe for my friend here.  We will need everything from undergarments, to loungewear and sleepwear to formal robes and attire.” Tom stated, then turned back to Harry, “Is there anything specific you like that we can include?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about it. It would be nice to feel new and cultured clothing, but he still wanted some everyday clothes as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get some jeans and t-shirts as well, I really like wearing them, I just never had any that fit.” Harry stated shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you poor dear, come, come. Let me measure you and we will get you fixed right up.  How about you go and pick out some of your favorite fabrics and colors and we can then get started. We have denim on the back wall that are charmed to be more comfortable than the muggle ones.  We also have several types of charms that we can add to clothing and I’ll give you a list to look over once you're measured and have fabrics and colors picked out, I am Marie by the way.” The little lady stated ushering Harry towards the fabric displays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wandered over to the silks first and fingered the various fabrics.  He really liked the feel of silk.  He lifted a bolt of grey and let it slide over his arm and shivered.  It felt like luxury, he could imagine many shirts and undergarments with this fabric.  He then moved to the linens and they also felt smooth and not scratchy at all, not as good as the silk, but still better than anything else he had ever worn.  The velvet felt nice, but he could only see wearing that as outerwear since it was so heavy.  There was a small table with a fabric he could not identify, but when he touched it, he ended up pulling all the fabric from the entire bolt and wrapping himself up in it, it was soft, so soft. It felt like he was wrapped up in a soft silky cloud. He heard a giggle and immediately wrapped the bolt back up and was embarrassed that he had done such a thing in a shop, and in front of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the weedlum fabric, it’s the softest fabric we have, anyone that touches it feels like wrapping themselves up in it.  We make robes and tunics out of it usually.” Marie explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was still blushing even as he nodded. “Can they make bed sheets out of it too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie laughed, “I don’t think anyone does, but if you send me your mattress measurements, I can assure you it will be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled, he liked that Harry was enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had settled on silk for his underwear, and several shirts. Some shirts were a smart button-up design that was classic, but he had also chosen a few not so traditional designs that were a bit more flowy, not entirely feminine, but with enough room that it flowed around his arms and did not need to be tucked in.  Most of his trousers were in linen, with a few exceptions for the more formal wear.  He had requested two robes, a bathrobe, blanket, and several sleep pants in the weedlum fabric. His winter and formal robes were velvet, and a few silk robes for spring and summer. He of course had his jeans and t-shirts added in as well. He had chosen an array of black, dark grey and chocolate colors for most of his bottom clothes, leaving the tops to have most of the colors from deep burgundy to several shades of green and silver and of course the deep blues.  He liked the idea of those colors following through on some of his more formal clothing, though he did not want designs inlaid into his cloaks, just piping.  He could order family crests at a later time.  Harry felt heavenly trying on various styles and getting Narcissa and Tom’s opinions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa had pulled many bolts of fabric and various display pieces to help Harry with his decisions.  She had just as much fun as when Draco was younger and she could dress him up.  Harry was more accommodating and really did not complain at all. He even took her advice and let her coddle him a bit when she saw how much he liked certain styles that were not necessarily the norm for males.  She and Tom both assured him that he could wear anything he liked and should not have to conform to what anyone else said.  She was happy when he looked to her and Tom for approval when he tried things on, it made her feel like she had another son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom on the other hand was mainly enjoying the show.  Harry shined in his own clothing.  His face would smooth out and a smile would appear when he particularly liked something.  The softer shirts that he had picked out had Tom smiling, Harry looked stunning in them.  Tom had to shut down his own lecherous thoughts when Harry would come out in something particularly delectable, so he kept his face open and kind, instead of dark and possessive like he wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had a bit of a panic when Marie wanted to measure him without a shirt on, but Tom was able to calm Harry by just brushing his hand down Harry’s arm and assuring the man that nothing she saw would ever be leaked.  Though both Narcissa and Tom were still angry when the scars were bared, and Marie had a few tears in her eyes as she measured Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were done, Harry had insisted on paying for everything with his card even when Tom and Narcissa tried to do so. Marie though insisted on the outfit he walked out in was completely on her, as she called him a walking advertisement.  The purchases would arrive later that evening. He walked out in a pair of nice cream linen trousers, a special maroon weedlum tunic shirt and a cream silk sleeveless robe so Harry would not feel hot in the summer sun, though he did splurge on the heating and cooling charms that self-adjusted based on his body temperature, as well as charms to help if he grew a few inches, nothing more than 6 inches though. The wrinkle-free charm made him smile, as he remembered Narcissa stating it was a requirement on all clothing, even the underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered to a few different stores and Harry purchased books that interested him, writing materials, and lots of various candies he had never heard of but wanted to try.  They dined at a very elegant bistro and Harry became enamored of the chocolate Gateau dessert and was adamant they come back just for the tasty item.  Tom secretly left to get the recipe for his house-elf to be able to recreate, he just did not tell anyone that he took it by legilimency. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter tags - angst, fluff, depressive moods, mood swings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their lunch Harry had wondered into a second-hand store and browsed, letting Tom and Narcissa follow behind him.  He picked up a few frames that he could use for copies of pictures from his album.  He wanted to be able to display a few pictures, he was not sure about having a place to call ‘home’ just yet, but he would soon.  That was on his list of things to do.  He wanted to have pictures of family as much as possible where he could be surrounded by them.  He placed the frames in the basket that he picked up and moved on to an isle that seemed to have a mish-mash of items.  He never really got to own much, so just seeing things available that he could purchase, made him feel elated.  He could own things, but then he remembered he really did not have anywhere to put anything other than his trunk if he got them.  He turned around and made his way to the front, oblivious to the concerned looks that Tom and Narcissa were shooting each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was concerned.  He had watched Harry brighten up as he browsed, but then it was like a light went off and Harry’s whole demeanor changed to dark and closed off.  Tom did not know what it was about or what to do, and from the looks of it neither did Narcissa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their last shop of the day was a spur of the moment decision for Harry.  He had noticed it nestled amongst the other brightly colored shops, but felt as if he should go.  He wasn’t aware if he would be allowed to get a new wand, but for some reason deep down, he knew he needed one.  Tom and Narcissa did not argue, so it must be allowed.  When he entered the shop he felt the brushing of cool wards across his skin.  He had never really felt wards before, but he figured it must have meant something.  A man older than Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, Lord Donn, perfect timing, let me just go get your wand.” The old wizard said and was about to turn away when he saw two wands pointed at him and a growling Dark Lord staring him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know one of his titles?” Tom asked with venom dripping from his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man did not flinch or otherwise show any fear whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Slytherin, I know many things, magic is not blind, nor does she give tasks to her servants without giving them a way to fulfil such a task. Her own hand was placed on my door mantle to give my family the ward which would tell me when our Lord of Magic has been chosen.  His surname has been written in my family annuls for centuries.  His wand was made by her hand and delivered to my family generations ago when wand making was in its infancy.  So please, lower your wands, and let me finish the task set to me by our blessed Lady.” The old man stated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom lowered his wand but did not put it away, Narcissa looked over at Harry and then walked over and hugged the boy to her.  She could see him falling into himself and wished he had just a bit more self-worth. The man walked over to a portrait and pulled it back, casting dark magic to unlock the vault hidden behind the portrait.  Once open he pulled a simple wooden box out and brought it to the counter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Donn, I present your wand, it has been waiting for you since it was presented to my family for safekeeping by The Morrigan around 250BCE. We would know you by the ward set on our door. Our family, the Coscars, were entrusted with the wand from our beloved mother. It was made with the breath of life, the fires of judgment and the unity of love. It will return on its own once you no longer need it.” the old man recited, opening the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the simple box lay a grey wand, with delicate runes in the shape of a Celtic knot around the base, the end of the handle had an inlaid garnet, but the main part of the wand was smooth grey with thin almost imperceptible golden stripes from hilt to tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry instinctively reached for it and as soon as his hand wrapped around it, he felt such love and power rush through him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling, not witnessing the scene he was making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom watched as Harry held the wand, it was like a dazzling rainbow display of colors swirling all around him, his eyes glowed with a light of their own before they closed and his body lifted only millimeters off the ground, but still it was a beautiful and awe-inspiring sight. And as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Harry turned back to the old man and asked for wand holsters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry figured he could use a couple of holsters if he had two wands now, so he asked for one for each arm and asked if they had the charms on them so he wouldn’t lose his wands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man merely smiled and retrieved the holsters and let Harry pay for just the holsters, telling Harry the wand was not something he made, therefore it would not be proper to be paid for it.  Harry only nodded and then they left.  Tom was again struck by just how humble and unknowledgeable about their world, Harry was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they got home, Tom led Harry to the library and began to pull a few books out on the history of the wizarding world, the traditions and holidays.  Harry absorbed everything Tom taught him that evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was amazed at how much he really did not know about their world. He was so glad Tom decided to rectify some of his ignorance right away. Over the next few days, they sat and talked, Tom lectured, Harry learned, and unbeknown to them, they grew closer.  Harry learned about the many titles and how each house was given their ranks through lineage and monetary wealth.  He learned about the olde ways and the various rituals that enhanced magic, or helped cleanse it, or even amplified it for a time. He learned the theory of the difference between dark magic and light magic, and Tom taught him a few basic spells that were considered dark, because they used the darker emotions for the will power.  When he was not spending time with Tom learning about wizarding culture and magic, he spent time with Lord and Lady Malfoy learning about wizarding etiquette, or with his new golden owl, Athena.  Athena was content to preen, eat and enjoy the wonderful attention that Harry gave her.  She often sought out cuddles when he was reading on his own.  It was two days before his birthday when he finally decided to open the books he had retrieved from the Donn vault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had four black leather-bound journals in his lap and he wasn’t sure which one he should read first.  So he opened each one and saw they were marked numerically.  He set the other three down and started to read the first one.  As soon as he started to read, he was gripped in compulsion.  The magic on the books made him spellbound, he would not be able to stop until all four books had been completed.  No matter what the other’s in the house tried to do, no one could pull Harry out of the bubble that surrounded him.  When Severus had exhausted every spell he could manage, he ended up calling Dobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby had shaken his head at the wizards and explained that Harry was reading Lady Magic and Death’s books, no one could disturb him.  The magic would keep his body in stasis while he read so it would not hunger, would not need sleep, nor to dispel waste.  They all just had to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all day and all night and most of the next afternoon before the spell broke.  Harry blinked a few times after taking in all the information.  He would have to sort through it all in his head later.  He had the true history of magic, the true purpose of magic and had even all the rituals and holidays that Tom had not even known about.  He would have to make sure that they would be more prepared in the future. The books included the creation of the various creatures, how each creature could enhance the lines of wizards and witches. He shivered at the thought of the Dementors and Reapers.  Those two creatures held such dark power, but after reading about the Reapers, Harry was just a bit excited.  He had read about the characteristics he might possess once he reached his creature inheritances.  He would have to return to the vault to learn more about his abilities and how to use them properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his Reaper side, he would inherit the ability to dreamwalk, shadowportation, soulsight, and a special animagus form. The Glyphon would give him the ability to fly without a broom, wings and healing abilities outside of normal magical healers.  His Siren side was a bit scary, his voice would be able to control people if he willed it, he would be able to breathe underwater, but he also found his appearance would change, but he was not sure how much.  The last was the veela, he was not sure how much of each possible characteristic he would get, but he knew wandless magic and the fireballs were part of it.  As Brother of Death, he would have other traits as well, but he needed several other books from the vault to understand how they worked, he would have the invisibility without his cloak an ability to be impervious to the unforgivables, and lastly, he would be able to administer a touch that could collect souls, but he assumed it would be comforting instead of painful.  He would not start collecting souls for a while though, and he was thankful for that. He would start training with Death when he was established, but Harry was not sure what ‘established’ meant.  He guessed he would learn in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The books did speak about Athena. She was meant to be his familiar. Evidently she was hatched fully grown as soon as he entered the bank.  He was grateful, she was quickly becoming special to Harry.  She was different from Hedwig in that she was not a mothering type of owl, but she craved to be nurtured instead and he did not mind doting on her.  She was a rare golden owl that had once been the preferred familiar of those with Glyphon heritage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up and stretched and went in search of the dining room wondering what time lunch would be.  He was not aware he had been reading for 36 hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squeaked when he was instantly grabbed when he entered the dining room. Tom wrapped him up so tightly he could barely breathe. “Thank Merlin,” Tom breathed out in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I was just reading for a little bit before lunch, did something happen while I was in the library?” Harry asked hesitantly, still struggling for air.  He would not admit to himself just how good Tom’s arms around him really felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry you have been reading for 36 hours straight, no eating, no sleeping. Nothing.  Tomorrow is the 31st.” Severus stated as he walked over to Harry to embrace the boy himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” Harry squawked as he was enveloped in another set of arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evidently those books are charmed to keep you from doing anything else but finishing them when you first start reading. We were so worried, we literally tried everything to get you out of the charmed bubble you were in.  Thankfully, Dobby explained everything.” Tom answered, his tone still full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took in the information and was astonished.  He did not feel like he had been sitting for 36 hours at all.  In fact, he actually felt refreshed as if he had just woken up, which he had when he had started reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sorry, I did not know they would do that.” Harry apologized softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly sat down and they ate their lunch in peaceful silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow Harry?” Tom asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at Tom, he looked sincere when he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t do much.” Harry whispered, hoping they would drop the subject.  It wasn’t that Harry did not like his birthday, it was just that he was not used to it really meaning anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone you would want to visit? Maybe a picnic out in the garden?” Tom prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I like having you here, and Severus, and Lord and Lady Malfoy, and Dobby.  Maybe we could invite Garnook from the bank over too.” Harry offered, he pondered who else he could invite, he was not sure if anyone from school could be trusted to not be potioned or spelled by the headmaster, anyone affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix was totally out as far as he was concerned. It was just his luck that when someone wanted to finally celebrate his birthday, he had no friends left to celebrate with.  He tried to think of anyone else, but there really was no one else he trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom and Severus felt so bad for Harry, they knew he had never had a proper birthday, and now that he could have one, he had very few people to share it with.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind having Draco over? Someone your age you could possibly come to terms with and start anew like you have with us?” Severus asked, he knew it was a long shot, but it was currently all he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about the offer, and decided it could not hurt.  He could not trust his memories, as his own was very warped.  So maybe Draco was not the prat that he had perceived all these years, or at least maybe they could start over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to talk to him beforehand.  And you should check him for spells too.” Harry responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After my visit to Gringotts, I asked Lucius to do so.  He has been cleansed as well. He had a few very minor perception warping spells and a compulsion to hate you specifically that was placed somewhere after first year had started.  We have removed them, and maybe it could be a new start for both of you.” Severus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and called out for Dobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother Harry Potter called?” Dobby queried, when he popped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to have a picnic tomorrow for my birthday, I want you to come.  You are not to work on anything, just come and spend time with me and my friends, do you have time tomorrow for that?” Harry asked as he knelt down in front of his Brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby nodded enthusiastically and hugged Harry who smiled and hugged him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will probably be around late afternoon, as we are not sure how long Harry’s creature inheritance will take.” Tom explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored.” Dobby whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dobby, it means a lot.” Harry murmured as he let the elf go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby wiped a tear and then popped back out, he was determined to find the perfect present for his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I use the floo to invite Garnook?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tom affirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry left the dining room and walked towards the drawing-room where a floo connection was and called for Gringotts.  The answering goblin was surprised to see Harry Potter making a floo call, by now all the goblins knew he was their prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I be of service, my prince,” the goblin inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to contact Garnook, please, but I do not know his floo address.” Harry confided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, just call out Gringotts, Garnook.  You can get any goblin’s office floo, by just stating their name after Gringotts.” the goblin instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! And may I have your name as well?” Harry queried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Bodgrog, my Prince.” Bodgrog answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May your gold flow and your endeavors never fail, Bodgrog,” Harry greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May your endeavors succeed and your vaults overflow, my Prince,” Bodgrog countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled out of the floo and waited a moment to make sure he could state the correct address before putting his head back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Prince, how can I be of service?” Garnook answered when he saw Harry’s face pop up in his floo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said you were my friend, and as a friend, I would like to invite you over tomorrow for my birthday.  Tom said it would probably be later, so I am assuming around dinner time.  We are going to have a picnic.  Can you come?  And is there anything special you like to eat that I can suggest so you don’t have to only eat wizard food?” Harry replied back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook smiled at Harry, he would never have imagined a wizard inviting him over for a birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored to attend.  Just have someone send over the floo address and time, and I will be there.  As for food, I am not very picky, I like all kinds of food.  May your inheritance be amazing, Harry.  I cannot wait to witness the wonder that you will become.” Garnnook stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed and thanked Garnook profusely before rising from the floo. The image of Luna popped into his head and he wondered, could he trust her?  Harry knelt down once more and threw in a handful of floo powder, he felt a peace inside that made him know it was the right choice when he called out ‘Lovegood Cottage’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Perfect timing, I was just writing to you, but I was afraid it would not find your new home.” Luna answered in her beautiful airy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about my new home?” Harry asked, a bit pensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, well we are cousins of sorts, and I just found out from the other side of my family.  We are from the Rusheir line of the Sirens, and your heritage was announced last week at our last gathering.  I am only a quarter, and will not receive my inheritance until next year, but I knew if you had heard of your inheritance, then you must no longer be where the Old Bumblebee has forced you to be. I have a bit of seer blood, Harry. Though you mustn't tell. And before you ask, I would be honored to join your picnic.” Luna explained, before peering off for a moment, “About six would be splendid.  That will give you an hour to get ready after you wake from your inheritance sleep.  And I can bring two other cousins of yours, they will each be able to help you adjust, though, your new Big Brother will be the only one to be able to help with the last inheritance, Reapers are so few.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just absorbed everything, Luna was always on point, and now he understood it was because she was part seer.   He could and would trust her.  If she brought two people who he could call cousins, he would be very happy. He always wanted a family, it did not matter how distant the relations were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I will let Tom and Severus know to expect you and two more.  They will send out the floo invites later.  You do know who I am staying with don’t you?” Harry wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna’s laugh was like golden bells, “Of course, no need to worry, I have protections for my mind, and no preconceived notions.  I saw what really happened at the ministry, so you can view my memory too if you wish.  There are a few interactions that you missed viewing Mr. Malfoy’s memory. I think you need to see them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and agreed.  Once they said goodbye, Harry went back to find Tom and Severus in the Library.  He explained Luna and her bringing two others over, he left out the seer part, but imparted that she was not under the influence of any negative magic and was not biased about the dark faction.  He explained the newcomers would most likely be cousins to his other creature sides, one a Glyphon and possibly one a veela.  Tom let him know that he would check them over for spells and intentions when they arrived, and Harry did not argue. He enjoyed the protectiveness that both Tom and Severus exhibited.  He just felt saddened, he knew he cared about Tom as more than a friend, he was concerned though that his inheritance would wash away those feelings and a mate would replace them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved to his room and dressed in his soft pajama pants, grabbed one of Tom’s shirts tucked it near his pillow, and curled up on the bed with the new weedlum sheets.  He mused staying awake for his customary midnight wish, but exhaustion had taken him over and he was asleep before ten o’clock even hit.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter tags - angst, fluff, kissing, insecurities, and self-doubt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom was lying on the divan in the room watching Harry sleep, fully aware that the inheritance could hit at midnight, he had several pain reliever potions on hand just in case. He smiled when he noticed his shirt Harry had grasped and held close to his face.  Dobby had also decided to stay and was sleeping in the chair next to the bed.  He had stated he wanted to be close in case Harry’s magic went haywire and it needed to be contained. They both fell asleep as they waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the stroke of midnight, there was a loud thunderous clap of magic and Harry was surrounded in a blue bubble of swirling white and blue magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom and Dobby woke and were transfixed, they watched as white wings tipped in gold burst forth from behind Harry, his legs slimed and lengthened a bit.  Harry’s hair grew out to his mid-back and straightened from the tangled mess that it had been.  When Harry’s mouth opened, Dobby was quick to cast a muffling spell on the room, himself and Tom.  They could only barely hear the melody that flowed softly, and they watched Harry fold into himself and a little red sparrow fluttered for while amidst the swirling blue of magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry shifted back, a sharp keening cry sounded as the magic changed from blue to violet. Harry’s hair flashed white as wind surrounded him inside the magic bubble, his hair flying violently around his face and a blue fire swirled around and sunk into Harry’s hands.  His body bent over again and a bird-like face morphed over Harry’s features and long sharp talons grew out of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magic turned golden next and Harry’s hair flashed gold, then red, then faded back to black. The scars on his chest smoothed and became thin silvery lines that glowed in the magical light, his skin paled several shades, until his hair was in stark contrast.  Then Harry’s body twitched and the bubble grew to about four times its size and instead of Harry, there was a rather large golden griffin floating in the air with fur and feathers tipped in gold.  When Harry transformed back, the room went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grey and Black magic swirled malevolently and Harry’s eyes opened.  They were an eerie green fog color and tracing of black appeared around each eye as if someone applied eyeliner. The room got icy cold and Tom and Dobby shivered, but cast warming spells.  Then all of a sudden Harry seemed to dissolve and a grey smoke floated and filled the enlarged bubble, swirling and massing and then drifting.  The mass of smoke drew in on itself and then Harry seemed to form again, this time his pale chest was marked with the ancient Triquetra Knot.  He was marked with the ancient symbol for life, death and rebirth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom cried out as a black tendril of magic escaped the bubble and grabbed on to his wrist.  He did not know what was going on, but assumed as Harry’s mate he should not struggle.  The magic wrapped around his wrist three times until it settled on the underside and Tom smiled at the dark Triskeles adorning his wrist.  He looked up in time to see Harry’s wrist receive the mark as well.   They were marked as mates, with the symbol of love, unity and eternal life.  And just as suddenly as the magic and bubble appeared, it vanished, leaving Harry to fall back to the bed breathing rapidly, wings no longer visible.  Green eyes opened and pierced Tom with thier gaze.  Harry reached out a hand and Tom moved closer to Harry and took the outstretched hand.  Harry pulled Tom on to the bed with a strength that neither knew he had and then curled up into Tom’s side and fell asleep.  Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and soon found himself falling into slumber as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dobby’s wide eyes teared up seeing everything.  He knew his brother would sleep for a long while as his body accustomed itself to the changes.  He popped out of the room with a smile on his face, knowing Harry now had his mate and everything would be perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry opened his eyes to see himself sitting against the tree near the black lake again.  This time though, he was not sure why he was there.  He looked out onto the sparkling water and wondered why it was always Hogwarts that he seemed to end up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s probably because it felt more like home than anywhere else you had been.” A soft voice said from just behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry turned and saw Tom looking down at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you here? Did you read my mind?” Harry asked, completely curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe this is a dreamscape, yours to be exact.  I rarely dream of Hogwarts.  I felt you pull me into your dream just a moment ago.” Tom responded softly as he moved to lower himself next to Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So my inheritance has hit?” Harry surmised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom nodded, “it was breathtaking.  You were breathtaking, I have never seen anything so beautiful and wondrous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom reached up and tucked a long strand of hair behind Harry’s ear.  Harry followed the hand movement and reached back to grab his new hair and pulled it around staring at it in wonder.  Tom chuckled at the action.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think of a mirror, then you can see what you look like now.  It’s quite stunning, darling.” Tom suggested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry blushed at the endearment and instead reached for Tom’s wrist and stared at the small black tattoo adorning the man’s wrist. And then looked at his own to the same matching symbol.  He turned curious eyes up at Tom hoping that he could see the question in his mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“These are our mating marks, Harry.  With your last transformation during your inheritance, your magic called out and marked me as yours.” Tom explained, he was cautious wondering if Harry would pull back or be disappointed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead, Harry surprised Tom with a brilliant smile and crawled into Tom’s lap and pulled his arms around Harry’s smaller form, before letting out a soft sigh and leaning his dark head back on Tom’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wished it would be you, I hoped, but never really believed I would get to keep you.” Harry whispered as he softly stroked his fingers over Tom’s, entwining their fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom tightened his grip around Harry holding him closer. He leaned down and just took Harry’s scent in, he smiled down over that dark head, happy that he too could have this.  Deep down he did not believe he deserved this, but he pushed that small feeling aside and just held Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ok with having me as a mate?” Harry queried softly, tensing just a little.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could not be happier, my Harry.  I suspected we would be that first day after you got back from Gringotts.  I felt something when you touched my arm to calm me down.  I did not want you to want me just because we could be mates though, I wanted you to get to know me.  That is why I did not say anything.” Tom explained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, for letting me take my time.  For teaching me and for caring for me.  I've never had much care, and having you there helping me, made everything easier to adjust to. I do not know much about mates, but I’ll try and be the best mate I can be.” Harry promised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom chuckled and lifted Harry’s face by his chin so he could peer into the deep green abyss of Harry’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never change, just as you are, is perfect. I am sure we will have ups and downs like every couple, mate or not, does. I don’t deserve you,” Tom put a finger to Harry’s lips as he was about to protest, “Shh… It’s true, but I will endeavor to earn your trust and hopefully your love. I am not a nice person, you know this. But I will never willingly or intentionally try to hurt you ever again. I only hope that both of us can give each other the care and understanding that we never received in this world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry just stared up at Tom as he spoke.  He knew he could grow to love Tom, there was no doubt that he was already half-way there. He understood about not only Tom’s past, but some of his nature.  Tom was Dark, in as much as others were very light.  Harry knew he, himself, was more grey than light now, but that probably was what made it possible to mesh well with Tom.  Plus, dark was not bad, it was not evil, it was all a part of how the balance of magic was made. When he looked into the merlot colored eyes, he could not help himself as he raised just a bit and placed a barely-there kiss on Tom’s lips.  He smiled at the look of surprise on Tom’s face, when he pulled back. But that surprise melted away into a look of desire and he was pulled into a new kind of kiss. It was hot, passionate and all-consuming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom was caught off guard by Harry’s kiss, but just the slight brushing of lips sparked a new hunger that he had been keeping at bay since getting to know Harry.  His new features and allure just made it all the more enticing.  He pulled Harry up and kissed him again.  He reveled in the softness of Harry’s lips, nipped the bottom lip and when Harry gasped, he moved in to take that pliant mouth with such hunger.  Harry’s flavor burst across his senses and he could not get enough.  He tasted every corner of Harry’s mouth and became elated when Harry’s tongue tentatively entered the fray.  They dueled and touched and swirled and sucked, it was glorious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry let Tom take his mouth and senses to new heights, but could not stop himself from joining in even though he feared his inexperience would make it bad for the older man.  Instead, it seemed to fire Tom up as his hands turned him around in the older man’s lap and pressed them closer than they had been.  Harry struggled to hold on and press himself closer. He wanted to find a way to crawl inside the man and never leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry was dazed when they finally broke for air.  His eyes were glassy and dilated and he could not stop the largest grin from forming as he just whispered, “wow”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom beamed with pride at the smile he received.  Never had he been kissed with such pure passion and abandon, and he too felt how amazing and earth-shattering that kiss had been. He bent his head to rest against Harry’s and muttered a very unintelligent, “yeah”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They held each other for a while, letting their emotions and bodies calm down. Neither was ready for more yet, so they just reveled in their closeness, kissing softly now and then.  Harry was content to just lay his head on Tom’s shoulder and just breathe the man in. Tom was content to hold the jewel in his lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After the picnic, I would like to address my relatives, I think it is time. I know that you probably want to have a hand in how they are handled, but I would like to face them myself.  And no matter what happens, I need you to see this side of me.” Harry said softly, too softly as Tom could hear the wariness in the voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tilted Harry’s face so they were looking in each other’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no side of you that I will not like, Harry.  You forget I am dark. I have done many things even without the taint of madness that many find distasteful. There is nothing you can do, that would stop me from caring for you.”  Tom kissed the beautiful boy in his lap and then let Harry rest his head on his shoulder.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the sun dipped below the surface of the water, the scenery and surroundings started to fade to black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry woke to the scent of Tom surrounding him and he smiled before he even opened his eyes.  When he finally opened then, he was overwhelmed by Tom, the man looked like a peaceful angel while he slept.  Unfortunately, Harry’s body needed attending before he could look his fill. He slowly slid out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. Once his bladder was empty, he went to brush his teeth, but stopped and stared.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was not a vain person, so mirrors were not something he cared about overly much.  But he barely recognized himself in the image that stared back at him. He sought out the familiar first, his eyes blazed just as bright green as always, but they were darkened around the rim. His hair was still black, but now it was long and seemed to have different sheens based on which way he turned his head. He reached and touched his hair and found it was silky and straight, no longer a mess.  Harry backed up and looked down, he had grown a bit, as now his pajama pants were no longer touching the tops of his feet. He looked back up and noticed his skin was paler than it had been.  He was not sure what to make of all the changes. He had not really been concerned with his appearance before, but he had also never had a mate before either.  Did Tom like what he looked like now? He seemed to in his dreams.  But what if his dreams were just dreams, did Tom remember being with him there? What if he did not.  Harry was slowly starting to drown in a list of questions when he felt arms surround him from behind.  His head snapped up and he just stared at Tom, whose beautiful merlot eyes were staring back at him with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom slipped his arms around Harry, he could see the struggle in the green-eyed teen, but he was not sure the cause.  When those eyes met his in the mirror he could do nothing but smile in the face of such beauty. He turned Harry’s head and captured the soft lips in a gentle kiss. He then felt Harry relax completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has you so occupied in your thoughts?” Tom asked softly when their lips parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wondered if my dream was real, if you were really there, and if you remembered it.” Harry’s voice was a soft whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom would have to get used to the pure sensualness of Harry’s voice, as it was, he wanted to just ravish the boy since his voice was like tongues of pleasure all over.  Tom took a fortifying breath, “It was real, darling. I remember everything. Do not doubt that I want you, I will always want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom punctuated his sincerity with another mind-numbing kiss, just Harry’s flavor was enough to make him want more than they should be doing right now. But as their tongues entwined, so did hands, and legs soon followed.  Harry found himself rubbing his erection hard against Tom’s leg and he did not even care.  He gripped Tom’s shoulders hard as he pushed himself onto the man’s leg.  Tom’s tongue was branding his mouth and Tom’s hands were branding his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom reveled in the fact that his mate was taking pleasure for himself, his own body was straining for the friction Harry was providing.  Tom broke the kiss and murmured softly in Harry’s ear, “Yes, love, take what you need.” Harry keened and Tom saw the red flashes of Harry’s hair as soon as Harry shivered and came.  The exquisite beauty of Harry in bliss was all Tom needed before his own release hit him with the pulse of pleasure that Harry’s voice caused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed after he had calmed down and Tom left him to get ready for the picnic.  Harry showered and dressed in one of his nicer outfits.  He chose black linen trousers, a soft moss green silk shirt that flowed around his arms and down just over his trousers.  He paired a simple gray silk robe that was open and put on shiny leather dress shoes.  He turned around and looked in the mirror, it was strange seeing his new features all dressed up.  He chose not to think about it much and went to the reception room to await his guests.  He was supposed to meet with Draco first, so he was expecting the blonde to arrive first.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco arrived only mere minutes after Harry had entered the reception room.  They both looked at each other a bit sheepishly, neither knowing just what to say to one another.  Harry, ever the brave one decided to cut the awkwardness first and lifted his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's just start over. Hi, I am Harry Potter.” Harry stated with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed, and took the offered hand, “Draco Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ice had broken, they decided to actually get to know one another, neither bringing up the past.  Harry learned some new things about the Slytherin, such as he was interested in fashion and was a severe gossip. Harry talked a bit about his new creature aspects, and was surprised to know that Draco was also of Veela heritage, but it was too slight for an actual inheritance. Evidently, a wizard needed at minimum a quarter blood in order to achieve the creature inheritance traits. Since Harry had multiple blood fathers running through his veins, this allowed more than one creature inheritance to be able to manifest.  He wondered why his parents had no actual creature inheritance, but since seeing the many blocks, spells and potions in his system, he blamed the old man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had actually been so engrossed in conversation that time had seemed to pass quickly and Harry was startled when the floo flared to life.  Garnook gracefully stepped from the floo and Harry stood to greet him, and then introduced Draco and Garnook.  Draco was a bit shocked to see Harry address the goblin as a friend, but his manners did not allow him to show the shock.  Harry on the other hand just beamed and seemed to be able to help both become more at ease with each other.  Harry was totally unaware that it was part of his Siren heritage that flowed and allowed an ease between goblin and wizard that had not been there before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnook knew, and allowed it to help ease his own discomfort around the new wizard. Usually, goblins could resist many creature allures, but he wanted his Prince to be at ease today.  If letting the young Siren ease the interactions was what the boy wanted, he would allow it. The Dark Lord came in then, anticipating the arrival of Harry’s other friend and her invited ‘cousins’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the fire flared again Luna stepped out and then moved to Harry’s side, she smiled serenely and stood still as the Dark Lord cast several spells to ensure she was clear of compulsions, potions, spells and negative intent.  The floo flared and out stepped someone Harry was not expecting, but it seemed Luna was as she visibly brightened and introduced the new ‘cousin’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled up at the Veela he had once been acquainted with.  She smiled, kissed both his cheeks and then turned as they waited on the last of the party to arrive.  When Krum strode out of the floo and Harry tilted his head, Luna spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Krum is a Glyphon cousin.” She explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom for his part just cast spells at the newcomers and declared them good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry greeted Krum and then turned to everyone after taking Tom’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, this is my mate, Tom.  Otherwise known as, You-know-who.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this will be updated, no particular schedule since I rely on my muse only.  I have been working on this for a while and figured I would let some of you see what I have been working on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>